Storks and Bones
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Brennan and Booth have been dating for over a year now. Everything has been practicly the same, but when Brennan finds out that she's pregnant and there are people out to kill her,her family, and friends will she decide to raise a family with Booth?
1. Eggnog

**Please enjoy and review!! **

Preface:

Brennan and Booth have been dating for about year now. Life has been pretty much the same. Zach was released from the rehabilitation instuition and is back working at the Jeffersonian. Angela and Hodgins have started to date again and Cam is still single. Sweets and Daisy are still going out and Brennan's dad, Max, has a job at the Jeffersonian teaching kids about science. But nobody knows that their lives are about to change forever.

Chapter one: Eggnog

Brennan sat in her office trying to finish chapter three of her new book Monday Mournings when Parker walked into the room, "Bones?" "Hm?" Brennan looked at Parker, "Oh, hey Parker. Is something wrong?" Parker shook his head, "No, it's just Zach and Hodgins were drinking this eggnog and when they weren't looking I toke a sip, and well, it didn't taste like the eggnog daddy gives me and it made my tummy hurt. So I threw up all over Angela's machine thingy and I don't want her to be mad at me." Brennan looked at Parker, "It's okay Parker, you can just stay in my office and play and I'll clean up the vomit and explain to Angela what happened, she'll understand, and besides, you shouldn't be the one worrying, Hodgins and Zach are going to be sorry they even brought eggnog into the Jeffersonian in the first place." Brennan said as she walked out of the room. She peeked into Zach's office to see both Zach and Hodgins guzzling down glass after glass of eggnog. "Zach! Dr. Hodgins!" Both jump and Hodgins swallows wrong and begins to cough, "(coughing) Dr. Brennan! Um, we, Zach was the one who brought the alcohol!" Zach gave Hodgins a dirty look, "You were the one who had the whole eggnog idea!" he spat. "Look, I don't care who's idea it was or who brought what. Just get rid of it. I don't want what happened a few years back to happen again." Both doctors sighed, "Yes Dr. Brennan." "Good, now if you will excuse me, I have some vomit to clean up." Brennan left and started to walk to the lab. Brennan began to feel nauseated. "This is the third time today." She thought, "Maybe it was something in the Chinese food Booth and I ate. Oh well, I'll probably feel better tomorrow. I'll just have to suffer for today, that's what I get for ordering from a crappy Chinese restaurant." Brennan walked into the lab. Parker hadn't been kidding about vomiting on Angela's Angolator; it was covered in partly digested eggnog. "Ew." Brennan thought as she wiped the vomit from the machine. Brennan's cell phone rang, "Brennan." "Hey Bones!" it was Booth, "How's it going, is Parker being good?" "Yes, Booth, I haven't been feeling well today. I'm going home." "Oh." Booth sounded surprised, "What's wrong? Do you want me to pick Parker up?" "No, it's fine, he can hang out at my apartment. I just got a T.V for my living room. "Okay, well if you need anything call me." "Yeah sure, okay." Brennan hung up. "Parker!" Brennan called. She noticed a brown head bobbing up and down as he ran down the stairs. "Yes?" "Come on, we're going to my apartment, you can hang out there for awhile." "Okay." Parker smiled running towards the doors. Brennan followed, "I just will go home and rest, when I wake up, I'll be good as gold!" she thought as she left the Jeffersonian.

**Please review and I'll write another chapter later on today. Also, visit my profile page and vote on my poll! Thanks! Oh, and don't forget about my other story too, Frozen Flame, a Twilight Fic!**


	2. You're Pregnant!

**Thanks for the review! I found out how to double space so it should be easier to read! **

Chapter two: You're Pregnant?!

Around 8:30 p.m. Booth arrived at Brennan's. He knocked on the door, looking through the key hole he saw Parker sitting in the living room watching Ben 10. "Parker, it's me buddy, can you open the door for me?" "Daddy!" Parker said running towards the door and swung it open for Booth. "Hey buddy!" said Booth picking up Parker, "Where's Bones?" he questioned looking around the living room expecting her to pop out. "She made me Mac and Cheese and then went to bed. She threw up a lot, it was nasty!" Parker said playing with Booth's ID tag. "You stay here champ, I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure she's okay and tell her I'm here to take you home." Parker nodded and Booth set him down and walked into Brennan's room. Brennan was sound asleep. "Hey Bones." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Epps!" she yelled socking Booth in the nose, sending him crashing against the wall. "Ow! Geez Bones, I think you broke my nose!" "Oh Booth! It's you! I'm sorry I thought you were Epps." Brennan apologized. "It's okay, are you feeling any better?" Booth asked. Brennan shook her head, "No, worse, I've been having these crazy dreams. It's so weird." "Booth kissed her forehead, "I'm taking Parker home, if you need anything just give me a call." Brennan nodded, "Thanks." "I'm serious Bones, I care a lot about you." "I'm fine Booth, really, I'm not an adolescent, I can take care of myself." He kissed he forehead, "I know you can. Anyway, I have to get Parker to Rebecca's or she'll throw a fit. Thanks for taking care of him. Feel better." "Thanks." She said kissing him. Booth started to leave, "Oh!" he turned around, "I'm picking you up tomorrow at…6:00 right?" she nodded, "Decaffeinated coffee?" she smiled at him, "You know what I like." He smiled, "Get some rest Bones, I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye." She mumbled sleepily.

Brennan woke up at 5:00. "Uh, my stomach's killing me." Brennan groaned walking to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dress, she had just sat on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Brennan answered it, "How odd," she thought, "Booth's early." She opened the door, "Hey Bo-'' she didn't finish, Booth looked like someone who had a very bad case of the flu, his face was pale and haggard looking. "Oh my God, Booth, are you okay? Is something wrong?! Is Parker okay?!" "Parker's fine, you know my buddy? The one in the wheelchair that you met when we solved the murder of that army guy a few years back?" "Yeah…" "He was murdered, his body was found in a pit near Wall Street." "Oh Booth, I'm so sorry." Brennan said giving Booth a hug. "The body's at the Jeffersonian, are you ready?" "Yeah." Brennan said, she winced, her eyes squeezed shut. "Are you okay?!" Booth asked, his hands holding up Brennan's face. "I'm… fine… just a little sick." "I'm taking you to the doctor." "Booth!" "Don't "Booth" me, I'm worried about you." "Booth, I'm fine…" "Temperance." "Fine, but you're just wasting gas." Brennan pouted as Booth led her to his car. They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Brennan's cell phone rang, "Sweetie, where are you?" Angela said. "I'm at the hospital with Booth." Brennan said getting out of the car. "Oh my God, is everything okay?" "Yes, Booth wants me to see a doctor because I haven't been feeling too well, but he's just wasting his time, I just have a stomach bug." "That's a relief, though I do hope you feel better. Hey, while you're at the hospital, could you find a hospital record for Wayne Brooks, he knew Booth's friend and we think there might be something on him in his hospital record." "Sure Ange. Oh, I have to go, they called my name." "Okay Sweetie, thanks, feel better, call me and tell me what the doctor said." Brennan and Booth stood up. "Room 324 on the right, the doctor will be with you in a minute." The receptionist said. Brennan sat down on a white examining table Booth sat down beside her when a man walked in, "Hello, I'm Dr. Tye, what seems to be the problem?" "My girlfriend Dr. Temperance Brennan has been having nausea and vomiting and has had nightmares." "Booth! I can speak for myself." Brennan growled. The doctor nodded, "When was your last-'' "A few months ago… why?" "Dr. Brennan, I think you might be pregnant." "WHAT!" Both Brennan and Booth gasped. The doctor nodded, "And by what you've told me, you're about nine weeks along, congratulations!" "Yeah, thanks." Brennan said shocked. Brennan and Booth walked out of the doctor's office and started towards the elevator to go find Wayne Brook's record. The elevator ride was quiet, Booth was the first one to speak up, "So… we're having a baby." "What do you mean _we_, I'm the one pregnant here!" she snapped, "Whoa Bones, calm down!" "Don't you tell me to calm down! You did this to me!" "Geez, sorry, I didn't know you would be so uptight…" "Just… just don't talk to me right now." Brennan said turning away from Booth, Booth looked very hurt but Brennan really didn't care right now. She really wasn't mad at Booth, she was just scared about the whole pregnancy and baby ordeal. She didn't know anything about babies or kids, she was good with Parker but that was different, he wasn't little and helpless. The elevator doors opened and Booth and Brennan walked out. In front of them was a horse shoe desk with a woman sitting behind it. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked. "FBI, we need a record on Wayne Brooks." Booth said pulling out his badge. "Yes…yes of course!" The woman said nervously handing Booth a case. Brennan's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Sweetie, it's me, did you get the record?" "Yeah Ange." "Great, oh, how did the doctor's visit go?" Brennan gave Booth a look as they got into the car, "I'm… I'm pregnant." "WHAT!" Angela gasped, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

**Hehehe! Poor Brennan, poor Booth. I haven't decide if I'm going to make Wayne a good guy or the murder, I need someone to go after Brennan and her friends and family because Brennan found out who killed Booth's friend. Please review, and when you do, should I make Bones have a girl, a boy, or twin boys, twin girls, or one of each?! The more reviews I get the more I write!!**


	3. Arguing and Killers

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry, I realize that my writing is still as legible as chapter one. Please forgive me! I saw Marley and Me today, great movie but be prepared to bring a box of tissues!!! Please enjoy and review!!! **

Recap: _"Great, oh, how did the doctor's visit go?" Brennan gave Booth a look as they got into the car, "I'm… I'm pregnant." "WHAT!" Angela gasped, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"_

Chapter three: Arguing and Killers

Brennan sighed, "Yes Angela, I'm pregnant." "Wow… I mean… wow! I didn't actually think… you and Booth… really? " "Yeah." "Oh my God! Um, I would say congratulations but something tells me you're not really in the mood to celebrate." "Ange, can we just talk about something else?" Brennan sighed. "Um, okay sweetie, what do you want to talk about?" "The case." Brennan said simply. "Um, okay… Oh! We figured out what killed Booth's friend." "Great! Some good news for once." Brennan covered up the phone and leaned over to Booth, "They found out what killed him." Booth kept his eyes on the road and nodded. "What is your problem?" Brennan hissed. "I don't know, maybe that my partner is furious at me for getting her pregnant, and refuses to talk to me because everything that has happened is my fault and she needs somebody to blame and that lucky person just happens to be me!" Booth snapped, "Well if you would just apologize…""Fine! I'm SO sorry for ruining everything! Everything is my fault like the problems in the world and the death of my buddy and obviously everyone would be better off if I was dead!" "Don't talk like that! I can't solve cases without you!" Booth smiled slightly, "What about raising a family?" Brennan looked at him, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Angela's voice, "Sweetie? You still there?" "Oh, sorry Ange, yeah, I'm still here. What was the murder weapon?" "A crow bar, but here's the thing, the way the body was beaten to death was different then the way most bodies are beaten to death, the pattern on the bones could only happen if the killer's wrist had been shattered and never fully recovered. You have Wayne Brook's record, see if the evidence matches." Brennan opened the record, "Wayne Shawn Brooks born March 2, 1963… joined the army as a sniper in 1987…. Ah, here we go, Brooks was injured in the wrist when enemies surprised his group of snipers, Sniper Seeley Booth and Sniper Hank Putrelle in Quantico… what Booth! You worked with Wayne?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Brennan shouted angrily. "Because you were mad enough and I didn't want to frighten you." "What, frighten me?! What are you talking about, I don't get scared, and I wouldn't have been mad, but now I am!" "Look, we'll discuss it all later, what's important now is that we've found our killer. What I want to know is why'd he kill Hank?" Brennan ignored him, "Ange, it was Brooks, we'll be at the Jeffersonian soon. Call the FBI and tell them to place Brooks under arrest." Brennan hung up, "are you mad at me again?' Booth asked, "No, I'm just stressed out right now that's all." "Would you like to talk about it?" "We already have!" Booth sighed, rolling his eyes he pulled into the Jeffersonian.

Brennan and Booth walked into the Jeffersonian. They were met by Sweets, "is it true? What Angela said, you're pregnant?!" "Angela." Brennan mumbled under her breath, "Yes, Dr. Sweets, it's true." "Congratulations!" Booth grabbed Sweets by the shoulder and pulled him to the side, "Look Sweets, I'm just about excited as you, maybe even more, but right now Bones is in a very bad mood, so if maybe you could just shut up…" "Oh… yeah, sure." "Thanks." Booth walked back beside Brennan, "What was that all about?" he put an arm around her, "Nothing, let's go see if they caught Brooks yet." Suddenly an FBI officer ran up to Booth, "Agent Booth Sir! We lost Brooks, he found out that Dr. Brennan found out that it was him and we lost him." "WHAT!" Booth yelled, "You lost him, you let him escape!?" "Sorry sir, all we found was this letter." He handed Booth a letter:

"_Dear Agent Booth, _

_You're probably are wondering why I killed Hank, well it was the usual thing, ratting me out for stealing federal private documents, you in fact were also involved in ratting me out which is one of the reasons I am going to kill your partner. You have to forgive me, it is only reasonable, after what had happened, I lost my job, my house, my wife, and my entire life! I think it is only fair that you experience what is like to lose everything you ever love and cared about! Please forgive me, I hope you will understand. Truly Yours, Wayne Brooks_

Booth's hands shook as he handed the letter to the FBI agent, "Start a search for Wayne Brooks immediately! " "Yes sir!" said the FBI agent running out the door. "Come on Bones, I'm taking you somewhere safe, far away from here." Booth said grabbing Brennan's arm, "No! What's going on Booth, what did the letter say?" "I tell you later, come on, there's no time." "There is time! I have a right to know! Tell me now!" "Temperance, I usually would tell you something, but now is not the time trust me, don't make me carry you out." Brennan gave in, she had learned when Booth meant business, he meant business. "Alright, I trust you, but promise me when we get to wherever we're going you'll tell me EVERYTHING!!!" Booth nodded in agreement. He led Brennan to his car and started to drive. "You're going awfully fast Booth, we're you taking me?" "I don't know yet, a hotel somewhere, maybe in Virginia Beach. I don't know somewhere safe and peaceful." "What about the squints and our belongings?" "I'll figure something out when the time comes, now you just sit back and relax, I'll take care of everything." "Yeah, sure, I'm sure I can relax what with all of the drama and stress going around." said Brennan looking out the window. What Brennan and Booth didn't know was that Wayne Brooks had people, people who hated Booth just about as much as he did and they had Booth and Brennan on a monitor following their every move.

**I think Brennan is going to have twins, a boy and a girl, I'm pretty sure but not positive because she isn't too far into her pregnancy. I think they are going to hide out in Virginia Beach but if you know of a better place please tell me when you review!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Hiding and Mood Swings

**Pleas enjoy and review!!**

Chapter four: Hiding and Mood Swings

Booth had been driving for about four hours. He was in Baltimore, Maryland ."So, you are hungry because they have a restaurant down here called Super King Buffet I heard the crabs and sushi are to die for." "Yeah, sure." Brennan sniffed. Booth looked at her, "Hey, are you…crying?" "No, I j...just have something in my eye." "You're crying aren't you, Dr. Temperance Brennan crying." Booth said amused, "Booth, don't push me." He put an arm around her, "Sorry, is something wrong?" "No, I don't think so, probably just mood swings." "Ah." Booth nodded showing her that he understood. He pulled into a parking lot. "Where are we?" Brennan said looking around, "This doesn't look a restaurant, it looks like a hotel." "If you're not feeling well I don't want you up and about, I'll get us something to eat while you shower and get some rest." "Have you forgotten something?" Booth thought for a moment, "I don't think so." "Booth, I don't have any other clothes and I'm not wearing this again!" Booth sighed, he went to the back of the car and tossed her a bag, "Here, I think there's something in here that you can use." Brennan rummages through the bag, "You've got to be kidding me." She says pulling out a shirt that looked like it belonged to the fattest man in the world. "Hey, I got that from the circus a few years ago when I won a drawing!" "Why is it so…" "It supposed to fit all sizes so they made it extra large." Brennan gave booth a look and held the shirt against her body, "It looks like a maternity dress!" "That will be useful for later…" "What!" "Nothing, nothing." Booth mumbled walking up to registration desk. "Welcome to the Hampton Inn, the best one in Maryland. How may we help you?" "We would like to have a room." "How long do you plan to stay with us?" "A night or two." "Last name?" "Thompson." Brennan pulled Booth to the side, "What do you mean Thompson? Your last name is Booth!" "We're going undercover, just in case if somebody is out to get us." "I doubt it Booth." "But just to be on the safe side." "Booth…" "Please, it's all I'm asking." "All you're asking, Booth! You've asked me more than that, I let you take me to Maryland without an explanation! I mean what is going on Booth!" Brennan laughed. "Just trust me Bones." Brennan just sighed, shaking her head they walked back o the counter. "Room 341 on the fourth floor please enjoy your stay." She smiled handing Booth an electronic key. It was only a few moments until Booth and Brennan walked into their room. It wasn't too big, it had a king sized bed, a 72 inch plasma screen T.V, a kitchen, a bathroom, what you would expect a hotel room to have. Brennan walked over to the phone, "What are you doing!" Booth shouted running over a slamming the phone back down. "Calling Ange. Why?" "You can't call anyone while we're undercover! Not when somebody could be monitoring our calls!" "So I can't call my dad and Russ to tell them _Oh hi dad, Russ, I'm pregnant and Booth says I'm in danger so I'm hiding with Booth, but don't worry I'll be fine!" _Brennan snapped. "Look, I promise you can call them later but right now…" "What the hell is going on Booth? I need to know." Brennan said, her face in her hands. Booth sat on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to his chest, "I'll tell you as soon as it's safe." He soothed. "But it never is safe! When is a safe time Booth? Am I ever going to find out the truth?" "Yes, It just isn't safe-'' "I get that it isn't safe Booth! I'm just so stressed right now. I feel that everything right now is just a big secret that everyone knows but me." Brennan said starting to cry. "Sh, you're just tired. Take a nap and when you wake up you'll feel much better." Booth said rocking her back and forth, "I'll get us something to eat. Just sleep." Brennan nodded, sniffling she curled up into the bed and fell asleep. Booth kissed her forehead and grabbed the key and walked out the door. He walked down into the main lobby and turned left into the café. Both couldn't get Brooks off of his mind. Everything he thought about now was Brooks, Brennan, Brennan, baby, baby, Parker, Parker, Brooks, Brooks, Brooks, Brooks….. He didn't know what he could to keep Brennan safe, and then there was always the possibility that Brooks had them on monitor or he had people out to get Brennan's friends and family. Brennan's worrying was Booth's to the exponent of ten. All he could do now was to pray to God nobody knew his and Brennan's whereabouts. But little did he know a small black Sudan was parked right outside of the hotel a man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, "Sir." he said in a deep heavy foreign accent, "We found Seeley Booth and Dr. Brennan." "Good." said a voice on another line, "Kill the lady and bring Agent Booth to me alive." "Yes sir." said the foreign man and with that he hung up.

**Uh Oh! Poor Brennan is clueless and Booth is worried and everything just seems to be getting worse. Please review! The more reviews the more I write, so review!!!**


	5. Deep Trouble

**Thanks for your reviews! I have heard your pleads and I will type better so it is easier to read!!! Oh, Angela's going out with Hodgins!!!**

Chapter five: Deep trouble

_In the café/lobby_

Booth was in the café when he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Three middle aged men, most likely Hispanic walking towards the receptionist. He could barely hear their conversation,

"Hello, how may I-'' the woman froze, Booth strained his eyes, the shortest of the men was holding a gun underneath his long coat,

"You're such a pretty lady, I would hate to have to kill you, so be a dear and see which room the Booths are in."

The lady nodded, shaking she looked up Booth. Her eyes wondered down the page. "I… I'm sorry sir… we don't have anyone name Booth here."

"Let me see woman!" The man went behind the counter and studied the list, Booth wished he could help the frightened receptionist but he had to get Brennan out of here. The man looked up,

"They must've taken a different name, Gomez, Hector, search the building!" the man ordered and the other two men went off.

Booth needed time to get Brennan out of there, what he needed was a diversion. Thinking quickly he whistled. The three men turned around, "Yo, I'm the man Brooks is looking for." Booth said. The man who Booth had figured out was the leader of the group, motioned the two men back over,

"Gomez, help me with this guy, Hector find the lady." Hector nodded and ran off.

"These guys shouldn't be too hard to ward off." Booth thought reaching in to his pocket. "Uh oh, my gun!" he franticly searched his pockets, "Crap! I must've left it in the room with Bones." The two men started to walk towards Booth, "Oh geez," he thought, "This is going to hurt in the morning."

_Back in the apartment_

Brennan eyes fluttered open, "Uh." She groaned, "Whoever said pregnancy was a joy may they burn in hell." Brennan sat up and grabbed her cell phone. "What Booth doesn't know won't hurt him." She smiled to herself and dialed Angela's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Angela said, she sounded unimpressed at moment.

"Hi Ange it's me, Brennan."

Angela gasped, "Sweetie, where have you been? I've called you only about a billion times!"

"Only twelve times to be exact."

"Who was that?" Brennan asked Angela,

"Only Zach, he been very annoying lately. He and Jack made a bet about what you could be having,"

"I think it's a girl!" Zach called, "Because most people who are impregnated in December have girls!"

"Where the hell did you hear that, Wikipedia?" Hodgins laughed, "I personally think it's a boy."

"I agree with Dr. Hodgins!" Sweets called out.

"Sweetie as your best friend I think it's both a boy and a girl." Angela said, "Oh, and Cam agrees with me. She says she's happy as long as you don't pee every five minutes."

"Look, who invited all of you into our bet!" Hodgins yelled.

"Look, I really don't care what I'm having, and I won't find out for at least another eight weeks or so." Brennan said very annoyed at the moment.

"So anyway where are you sweetie, it's almost like you and Booth dropped off the face of the Earth." Angela said.

"Booth hasn't exactly told me anything, all I know is that we're in hiding!"

"Oh my God! What! Why?" Angela gasped

"I don't know!" Brennan said. Suddenly there was a click at the door. "I have to go Ange, Booth is back and I'm not supposed to be calling anyone. I promise I'll call you back soon."

"Sweetie, you had better! If I don't hear back from you in three hours I'm calling the navy and the marines and…"

"Calm down Ange I'll call you back soon! I have to go now bye!"

Brennan put down the phone and stood up; smoothing back her hair she walked towards the door.

"Booth, I couldn't sleep so I was watching..." Brennan said swinging the door opened. She gasped because it wasn't Booth standing there.

"Hello doll face." The man smiled showing his rotting teeth.

He reached for Brennan but she ducked and socked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He gasped in pain giving Brennan a chance to sock him again, this time in the face. He grunted in pain, blood trickled out of his mouth and nose. Brennan was about to punch him again when he collapsed to the ground. She nudged him with her foot,

"Yep, he's out cold, that's what he gets for messing with Doctor Temperance Brennan." Brennan thought, then she noticed Booth's gun on the table, "Oh that is SO unfair! I didn't even see that, I could been done much faster with that!" Brennan growled. Then she remembered "

"Booth!" she exclaimed, she grabbed the gun and ran downstairs.

Brennan peered behind the wall to see Booth trying to take down to guys, and from the looks of it wasn't winning.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled sliding the gun to him. He looked up, his face covered in blood, he grabbed it and slammed the gun's butt against one of the men's faces. The other man charged Brennan; she kicked him in the groin. He gasped; his eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. He fell to the ground and moaned. Booth ran over to Brennan, grabbing her by the arm they ran out the door to the car. Booth started the engine, the tires squealed and Booth and Brennan were gone.

The men started to gain consciousness. The leader of the men stood up, he dialed a number:

"Hello." said a voice on another line.

"Sir, we lost them."

"You…lost them?!"

"Sir, the woman, she stronger than she looks… she…" the man began to say.

"Stop with the excuses, find them or I'll have your head on a plaque is that clear?!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Then the man hung up.

"I swear I will find you Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, even if it's the last thing I ever do!" he vowed.

**I hope it is easier to read. Please review and I'll type more!!!**


	6. Explanations and Car Chases

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Okay, here's chapter six!!! Don't forget to review!!**

Chapter six: Explanations and Car Chases

It had been about thirty minutes since the hotel incident. The drive had been very quiet, Brennan just stared out the window while Booth kept his eyes on the road. Then brennan turned to Booth,

"Alright, cut the crap, what happened and who are those guys?!"

Booth didn't answer, "Booth, you'd better start talking this minute, your face is bloody and sore enough, don't make me have to make it any worse." Brennan warned.

Booth slammed on the brakes causing Brennan to fly forward, he stuck his arm out just in time before her head hit the dash board, "What the hell did you do that for!? You could have killed us both!" Brennan hissed. Booth turned to her, anger in his eyes,

"Look, the truth is people are out to kill us, you are their main target! Because Hank and I told on Brooks and he wants revenge. I don't know who those guys were back there, but all I know is Brooks is monitoring our every move, so that's what I've kept from you! Happy?" Booth yelled.

Brennan just looked at him, "Thanks for finally telling me, I don't see why you couldn't have before, my reaction would probably be the same as it is now." Brennan said looking back out the window.

Booth nodded and started the engine again. They drove without talking for about ten minutes. Brennan was looking out the window while Booth kept his eyes on the road. Then Brennan's stomach growled.

"Whoa! Was that your stomach?!" Booth laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry! It's normal for a stomach to do that!" Brennan said blushing in embarrassment.

"We're about twenty miles from drive thru, do you want something?" Booth asked.

"Um, I guess so." Brennan mumbled, "Hey Booth, do you have a granola bar in here, I'm kind of craving one and Parker said you always have them."

"Um…sure….here…." Booth said handing Brennan a partly squished bar.

"So I was talking to Ange…" Brennan started to say, but then remembered that Booth had told her not to talk to anyone so she quickly added, "I talked to Ange a while ago and she says everyone has a guess about what I'm having Zach thinks it's a girl, Sweets and Hodgins think it's a boy, and both Cam and Angela think it's one of each." Brennan said munching on the bar.

"I agree with Ange and Cam." Booth said simply.

"You do?!" Brennan said surprised. "I didn't think that you thought anything of it!!"

"Of course I do! I mean, it or they are mine right?" Brennan nodded, "So, I have been thinking about it, have you?"

Brennan shook her head, "Very little, nothing has really changed for me except the morning sickness but the normality of it all won't last long or so I've heard. See, I've talked to Rebecca…"

"YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO REBECCA!?!? WHEN?! WHAT DID SHE SAY?!?!" Booth yelled.

Brennan cringed, "Awhile ago, maybe a year or so, she didn't say anything about you if that's why you're so uptight."

Booth didn't answer he only hit the gas pedal, "Are you mad again!?" Brennan growled

"No, we're being followed!" Booth hissed speeding up. Brennan looked out the window to see a black Sudan speeding closer. Suddenly there was shattering,

"Their shooting at us!" Brennan shrieked.

"If they want to fight dirty, then we'll fight dirty!" Booth said pulling out his gun, he lend out the window and started shooting.

"I think you hit them!" Brennan called, "Look their turning around!"

"Ha, see? Don't mess with Seeley Booth!" Booth laughed.

"Booth!?" Brennan said nervously, "Booth!"

Booth looked at her smiling, "What?"

"Look out!" she screamed, Booth looked in front of them, they were heading right of the road. Booth tried to swerve but it was too late the car flew of the cliff. It flipped tossing Booth and Brennan around like a pinball machine. After a few more flips the car swayed and was still.

Booth moaned, "Bones…Bones…" he tried to move, "Ah, geez my arm!" he looked over at Brennan to see her leaning against what used to be a window. Her eyes were closed and blood ran down her face.

"Oh no, Bones wake up! Please wake up! Bones? Bones! Temperance!? Temperance?!"" he said gently shaking her with his good arm. Then he heard a sound that made his heart jump, it was quiet but audible,

"Mmmm…Booth…" Brennan moaned.

"Thank God! I thought you were dead!!" Booth sighed relieved. "Is anything broken?! Is the baby okay?!"

"I don't think so… I think the baby's okay…" Brennan muttered, "Are you okay?"

"I think my arm is broken but other than that I'm fine."

"Good." sighed Brennan, "Booth…"

"Hm?" Booth sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Brennan said looking out the "window", "We're surrounded by woods."

"There's a cheap motel about two miles from here by car, it would take about an hour or so to walk to there, we can wash and take care of our cuts there, are you up for walking?"

Brennan nodded. She and Booth slowly got out of the car, limping, they slowly started their journey to the hotel.

**Poor Booth and Bones. I think they are going to have one boy and one girl, any name ideas? I need names so when you review please give me some, I was thinking Hannah Grace and Jack Sullivan but I need your help!!! Thanks!!**


	7. Patient Booth and Nurse Brennan

**Thanks for the reviews!! Okay, no Sully! I HATE the character, I just like the name! So when you review could you give me a boy's middle name? Thanks!!!**

Chapter seven: Patient Booth and Nurse Brennan

Booth winced, "Booth, I haven't even touched you yet, hold still you've got like a million pieces of glass stuck into your skin." Brennan said carefully reaching for Booth's injured arm.

They had just gotten a motel room. Brennan was doing her own "operation" on Booth because they didn't have a car and nobody would lend them one.

"I know...I'm just preparing…." Booth said.

Brennan carefully held Booth's arm, he grunted in pain. "Sorry." She mumbled, "This might hurt a bit." She said taking her finger nails and carefully started to pick the glass shards out of Booth's arm.

"Ouch! Geez…so…ah…how bad is it…uh…"Booth groaned.

"I think it's just a crack, nothing I can't wrap up." Brennan said. Then her head started to sway.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I'm fine…just tired…that's all..." she said plucking more shards of glass from Booth's arm, "There…I think that's most of it."Brennan said. "I only have duck tape, so that will have to work as a cast for now." She said wrapping his arm up, "Now your face." Brennan said getting up and walking towards the bathroom to get a wash cloth. Booth settled back up against the bed. Suddenly there was a scream. He stood up and limped quickly towards the bathroom.

"Bones?! Bones?! What's wrong!?" he gasped when he reached the bathroom. He found Brennan standing on top of the toilet.

"There. Are. Snakes. In. The. Sink!" She gasped pointing at the sink. Booth looked and sure enough there were three black snakes.

"Bones, come down, they're just harmless black snakes."

Brennan shook her head, "I refuse to move until I am certain that every snake is gone!"

Booth sighed; using his good arm he grabbed each snake by the back of the head and "escorted" them out of the motel room.

"Are they gone?" Brennan called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, you can come down now." Booth called.

"Coming!" she called. In a few moments Brennan was back in the bedroom as Booth,

"Now we know why the motel was so cheap." Brennan sighed sitting down on the bed beside Booth.

Booth nodded, "Yeah… so what now?"

"Well, I'm starving, every time we try to eat something bad happens, but not this time, this time I'm going into the little convenience store beside the motel and buying us something to eat." Brennan said standing up.

"Are you sure you want to go? Maybe I should go just in case if those guys come back…" Booth started to say.

"Booth, I'll be fine and besides, I took down two of the three guys so I think I can manage if they come back." Brennan said walking out the door.

Booth waited about five minutes before he started to worry, "What if something happened? What could be taking her so long? Should I go see? No, if nothing's wrong she'll get angry and say I treat her like a baby." Booth thought as Brennan walked in.

"Sorry it toke me so long the store only had these crappy bagel pizza things so I decide to heat them up there because I don't trust the kitchen equipment in here. Oh, they also had Tylenol so I got you some you know for your arm."

"Thanks Bones." Booth said smiling. He patted on the other side of the bed and Brennan sat down and handed him a pizza bagel.

"These things aren't so bad." Booth said taking a bite.

"Mmm." Brennan agreed sleepily, "Is there anything on the T.V?"

Booth flipped through channels. He stopped on CBS News."Hm, they're calling for some thunders storms for tomorrow. I wonder if the roof is patched up okay…what do you think Bones…Bones?" He looked over to see Brennan fast asleep. She snored softly; her head was leaning against Booth's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake up.

Booth smiled, "At least we can hide here for awhile, for all Brooks knows we're dead." Booth thought.

But little did Booth know the three men that Brooks had hired were inspecting the accident.

"Sir, we cannot find them." Gomez said.

"Keep searching!" said the leader.

"Sir, look, foot prints." Hector said pointing to the ground.

The leader laughed, "You think you are so smart agent Booth, but you are just helping us as is your partner." The leader laughed, he held up a cell phone,

"Sweetie, you'd better call me back soon or…" It was Angela and Brennan's conversation that they had in the hotel.

"Sir, aren't we going to follow the tracks?" Gomez asked. The leader laughed and shook his head,

"We'll make them come to us." He smiled playing Angela's voice again.

"What do you mean?" asked Gomez and Hector.

"We'll make them think we took their friend, then they'll come and…" the leader clapped his hands together, "They'll be ours." All three men started to laugh.

**Uh Oh!! Please review and I'll write more. I also need a middle name for the name Jack, any suggestions?**


	8. Fevers and Ultrasound

**Thanks for the reviews and names!!! I am thinking about making the three hit men that work for Brooks will come back a few chapters from now. I think I'll give poor Brennan and Booth a break, from the bad guys at least.**

Chapter eight: Fevers and Ultrasound

It was 7:00 in the morning when Booth finally woke. He sat up and looked over at Brennan who, at the moment, was still sound asleep.

"Bones, wakey wakey." Booth said gently shaking Brennan.

"Uh…Booth, leave me alone, I really don't feel well. I told you those pizza bagels were crappy, I've been poisoned." Brennan moaned curling up into a fetal position.

"You're burning up." Booth said worriedly feeling her forehead.

"You think I don't know that?!" Brennan snapped weakly.

"I should take you to a doctor." Booth said.

Brennan shook her head, "I'll be fine, just let me sleep…I'll be fine…" Brennan murmured.

"You really need to go to a doctor, if you really have food poisoning we don't want it to affect the baby." Booth said.

"We don't have a car remember, how are we supposed to go anywhere, and I'm not walking to the hospital if that's what you were about to say." Brennan snapped.

"We'll get a car, come on and get dressed." Booth said coaxing her out of bed.

"Fine! But you're wasting your time." Brennan groaned standing up.

She and booth got dressed and walked outside. They looked around for somebody to see if they could borrow a car. Then Booth spotted someone,

"Hey, excuse me sir? Do you by any chance have a car that we could borrow?" booth asked flagging a ragged looking man down.

"Sure, I do, but I won't give it to ya cheap." Slurred the man, he was obviously drunk from what Booth could tell.

"Sir we don't have…" Booth began before Brennan stepped in front of him,

"Here, take this, it's money, go buy beer or whatever you addicts buy." Brennan said handing him a wad of cash. He smiled a toothless grin and handed her a ring of car keys.

"She's that beauty of there." He pointed to an old beaten up pickup truck. "Take good care of her." He laughed limping off.

Brennan looked at Booth whose mouth hung open in awe.

"What?" she asked tossing the keys to him and walked towards the pickup.

"How much cash was that?!" he asked worriedly.

"Not enough for you to be concerned about." She mumbled getting into the truck. Booth sighed and started the engine. Within minutes they arrived at a small hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Booth questioned as they walked into the hospital's waiting room.

"Like I have morning sickness to the exponent of ten." Brennan sighed sitting down.

"Oh, since we are still under cover, we have a different last name. I was feeling creative so we're Brenoth, like Brennan and booth combined." Booth said smiling.

"Ah, not bad…actually very creative." Brennan smiled slightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brenoth, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist called.

"What! We're married?! You never said anything about that!" Brennan hissed as she and Booth followed a nurse to a room.

As soon as Brennan and booth were seated a doctor walked in,

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fong, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Brenoth. That's a very interesting last name, what origin is it?" Dr. Fong asked.

"Polish." Brennan lied, "My parents were born in Poland, but they moved to America a year before I was born."

Ah, very interesting…so what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I have food poisoning, my…_husband_…made be come here because I'm pregnant and he wanted to make sure the baby was okay." Brennan said.

Dr. Fong nodded, "Well I don't think it's food poisoning, but you defiantly are sick… I think it's probably just a really bad cold, but keep an eye on it just to be sure…how far along are you with your pregnancy?"

"We're not sure…we think eleven weeks maybe."

"You might want to get an ultrasound, just to make sure the baby's okay. I can call the OBGYN right now and tell them I sent you down for an emergency ultrasound, if you want it that is…"

Booth looked at Brennan, "I guess so…"

"Great. I'll call them right now, you two can go down there right now." Dr. Fong said getting up, "It was nice meeting the both of you." Dr. Fong said shaking both Booth and Brennan's hand.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Booth said smiling.

Booth and Brennan walked to the elevator and pushed the button that would take them to the OBGYN.

"You excited?" Booth asked Brennan.

She shrugged, "No…"

Booth huffed, "You know Bones, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you."

Brennan just stared forward. The elevator doors opened and Brennan and Booth walked out.

"The OBGYN is this way." Brennan said pointing at a room not too far from they were standing. Booth followed Brennan into a large room. She and Booth sat down near the registration desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brenoth we can see you now." A nurse called leading Brennan and Booth into a room.

"Mrs. Brenoth, you can use the bathroom and change into this robe so we can do the ultrasound." She said handing a white robe to Brennan. Brennan went into the bathroom and quickly changed.

"That suits you." Booth joked as Brennan walked out of the bathroom.

"Shut up." She hissed as she went to sit on the examination table.

"Now just lean back Mrs. Brenoth…now this may feel cold." The nurse said spreading goo onto Brennan's lower abdomen. "Can you guys see the screen?" she asked. They nodded, "Now let's see…hm…actually, I think you're fourteen weeks a long."

"Is it too early to see what the baby is?" Booth asked anxiously.

"Don't you mean is it too early to see what the _babies _are?"The nurse smiled.

Brennan and Booth gasped, "Twins?!"

The nurse laughed, "Yes, a healthy boy and a healthy girl congratulation!" she smiled wiping the goo from Brennan's stomach.

Brennan and Booth nodded in shock.

"Good luck with the twins!" the nurse waved as Booth and Brennan left the office.

Booth pressed the elevator button and Booth and Brennan silently walked into the elevator.

Booth shifted uncomfortably, while Brennan just stared ahead. Suddenly Brennan broke out into tears,

"I don't think I can do it Booth! I don't know anything about infants! She wailed.

"What!?" Booth said looking at her in shock, "You took care of Parker and Andy!"

"Yes, I know, but…but they are older and there is only one of them." She sobbed, "I can't raise two babies by myself!"

"Who ever said anything about raising them by yourself?" Booth said, "Marry me Temperance." Booth said getting on one knee with a small black velvet box in his hand.

"What?!" Brennan gasped.

"I said marry me, I love you. You can't say that you don't feel the same way, marry me!" Booth said looking up at her.

**I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter. Please review and I'll write more.**


	9. Matrimony

**Thanks for the reviews! Please read and enjoy.**

Recap: _"What?!" Brennan gasped._

"_I said marry me, I love you. You can't say that you don't feel the same way, marry me!" Booth said looking up at her._

Chapter nine: Matrimony

Brennan was speechless, "Booth, I…I don't… I mean I have my own place and…."

"See! I knew you talked to Rebecca about me! You're starting to sound just like her!" Booth snapped.

"Don't accuse me for something I didn't do Booth!" Brennan growled jabbing a finger into Booth's chest. "You listen to me and you listen good! I DID NOT TALK TO REBBECCA ABOUT YOU!! I WAS TALKING TO HER ABOUT PARKER!!!" Brennan yelled.

"Then why won't you marry me!!" Booth whinnied.

"I NEVER said I wouldn't marry you!" Brennan growled.

"Then just say yes!"

"Fine Booth, you got me! YES I'll marry you! YES I'll live you, and YES I'll raise a family with you!!" She screamed.

"Come on Bones, just one little word say yes….wait what?!" Booth said finally realizing what she said.

Brennan sighed, "I said yes Booth." She said calmly.

"Really?!" Booth asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"And your sure about this, I mean, you really want to marry me, because I thought you didn't believe in…"

"Booth, do you want to marry me or not, I'm getting mixed messages."

"Yes! Of course I want to marry you!" he laughed kissing her, "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" He laughed picking her up.

"Whoa Booth! Calm down! You're acting like I bought you an amusement park!" Brennan said shocked by Booth's reaction.

"Now give me your finger." He said opening a box reveling a glistening diamond ring.

"Hey, I said I'd marry you but I didn't say I would wear the ring!" Brennan half hissed.

"Come on please Bones, I need to see if I need to get it resized. Just put it on for a second and then you can take it off." He promised. "This will make the engagement official!"

"I thought the kissing made it official or the fact that I said yes." Brennan groaned sticking her hand out for Booth to put the ring on.

He slide the ring on her finger, "hey it fits! That saves me a trip to the jeweler's." Booth smiled sliding the ring off.

"What are you doing?! Give it back!" she said snatching the ring.

"You…want to wear it?" Booth asked in surprise.

"You gave it to me. It would be rude if I didn't." Brennan said simply.

Booth just raised his eyebrows, "When do you want to have the wedding?"

"Whoa! One step at a time! It's like you're trying to rush me into marring you. Isn't if enough that I said yes and that I'm actually wearing the ring?" Brennan said. "I'll need time to plan the wedding and all…actually, if you wouldn't mind if I got ange to plan it, she's very good at things like this."

Booth shrugged, "Why not? It couldn't hurt." Booth smiled as the elevator doors finally opened.

"But just to set things straight… number one, I'm keeping my maiden name, number two I will not stand being talk to like a maid or a trophy wife, and number three I get the say in where we leave." Brennan said.

"That's a lot your asking Bones." Booth laughed.

Brennan shrugged, "Those are my standards, if you want to marry me that's what you're going to have to live with."

Booth sighed, "For you Bones, I'll do it."

"Good." She said giving him a peck on the lips.

Booth and Brennan walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. Everything was going just fine. Booth and Brennan had for one moment forgotten all about Brooks and his posse but that all changed when they got back to their motel room,

"Oh my God! What happened here?!" Brennan gasped looking around the motel room, things were tossed her and there, glass was shattered and the bed sheets were ripped in half.

"Somebody was here looking for something." Booth hissed, "My gun is gone!"

"So is my cell phone!!" Brennan growled. There was a creak out the door.

"Bones get into the bathroom!" Booth hissed pulling her into the bathroom.

They got into the tub and sank down as low as they could. Then Brennan worst nightmare occurred, a black snake began to slither across her chest. Her eyes grew in fear. She opened her mouth to scream but Booth quickly covered it. They could her more than one person rummaging through their stuff.

After what seemed like forever, they heard people walking out the door and a loud bang from the door being shut. Booth waited until he heard the starting of car engines before he released Brennan. She jumped up and screamed,

"Oh my God! Ew! Ew! I hate SNAAAKKKEEEESSS!!! She shrieked running out of the bathroom.

Booth jumped up too, "Bones, wait! Where are you going?!"

"Somewhere far away from this snake infested motel! Are you coming or not?!"

Booth sighed and followed Brennan out the door, "Where are we going to go?"

"Philadelphia! We'll stay with Jared and your parents!"

"What! No Bones…"

"Don't you Bones me! I just had snakes crawling on me so if you think you can argue your way out of this you can't!" she breathed angrily. "We're going! There's a pay phone about twenty miles from here, you can call your parents and tell them that we're coming." She said getting into the passenger side.

Booth sighed, "I guess there's no point in arguing with you." He said starting the engine. "This is going to be a very long drive… do you need to use the bathroom before we go?"

"Booth, drive!" Brennan growled.

"Fine, fine, just asking." He huffed as he pulled away from the cheap motel.

**Phew…chapter nine is typed up….please review and I'll type more later!!**


	10. The Green Eyed Monster

**Thanks for the reviews! Um… the twins names are going to be Hannah Grace for the girl and Jack Anthony for the boy or I just thought of this now…how about Erica instead of Hannah. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter ten: The Green Eyed Monster

"You look like a zombie. Do you want me to drive now?" Brennan asked looking every at Booth who at the moment, had been driving for eleven hours.

"What time is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"12:42…look out!" Brennan shrieked. Booth swerved nearly hitting a deer. "I really think you should let me drive." Brennan said.

"Why don't you just take a nap and stop back seat driving!" Booth added suggestively.

"I would but I'm afraid to close my eyes because you could fall asleep at the wheel and kill us both!" Brennan snapped, "Now pull over!"

Booth let out a huff and pulled over to the side of the road. Then he and Brennan switched places. Brennan happily started the engine back up while Booth pouted looking out the window.

"So where do I turn next Booth…Booth?" Brennan looked to find booth fast asleep. Brennan sighs, "I guess Booth wouldn't mind to terribly if I called Jared and asked for directions." She grabbed Booth's cell from his pocket and dialed Jared's number,

"Hello?" snarled a voice on the other line.

"Hello Jared, it's me Temperance."

"Temperance? Oh hi! If I knew that was you then I wouldn't have been so nasty." He apologized, "So, what's up?"

"Where do I turn to get onto your parents' street?" Brennan asked scanning the road.

"What, Booth's making you drive? What's he doing right now?"

"He's asleep, and no, he didn't make me, I wanted too. Now are you going to tell me where to go?" Brennan smiled.

Jared laughed, "Okay, okay, where are you now?"

"Um…" Brennan paused looking out the window, "I'm just about to pass Blancher's Road."

"Don't pass it, turn on it and the first house you see on the left is us…. You Temperance, you were the best girlfriend I ever had…"

"Jared, don't start with me, it was over when you lied to me about Booth." Brennan sighed shaking her, "And besides it's too late anyway."

"It's never too late! We could start over, what do you say?"

"Look, even if I wanted too, WHICH I DON'T, I couldn't." Brennan sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because…because…" Brennan was in luck because she just pulled up into the parking lot. "I have to go Jared." She hung up before he could say anything else.

"Booth, Booth." Brennan whispered gently shaking Booth.

Booth stirred, "Huh…what…."

"We're here." Brennan whispered getting out of the car.

"What…for me..." he grunted getting out of the car. They went up to the door and Booth knocked. An old woman came to the door; she had white hair, puckered pink lips, and Booth's chocolate brown eyes. She gasped,

"Hey mom." Booth smiled sheepishly.

"Seeley, darling! It's so great to see you hon! Look at you, it's like you haven't been eating!" She smiled grabbing one of Booth's cheeks. "And you must be Temperance, Seeley's told me so much about you."

"Oh, has he now." Brennan said glaring at Booth, who turned away.

"It's great to meet you Mrs. Booth."

"Please call me Grace, everybody calls me that." She smiled at Brennan.

"Mom, Temperance is pregnant and we're engaged." Booth said smiling. Grace gasped,

"Booth!" Brennan hissed.

"Oh Seeley, Temperance congratulations kids!" she laughed hugging them both.

"So where's dad?" Booth asked looking around.

"He's out right now…oh look, here comes Jared." Grace said waving to Jared.

Jared smiled and walked over to the group, "Temperance!" he smiled embracing her, Brennan looked over at Booth for help.

Booth stared at Jared, his eyes were cold, "Hello Jared." Jared turned,

"Hey bro, it's great to see you again…wow Temperance you look great!"

"Um…thanks?" Brennan said.

"I mean wow! You look amazing!" Jared said smiling. Brennan shifted uncomfortably, she would have punched him if Booth's mother wasn't there.

"Jared, did you know Bones and I are getting married and we're expecting twins?" Booth said smiling as he watched Jared's smile fad away.

"Oh…really…congrats…um…dude…I didn't know…geez…a…" Jared stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Jared, get off of my fiancée." Booth said calmly, his fists clenched. Jared let go of Brennan and shrunk back into the hall way. Booth smiled and walked beside Brennan. Grace stared at them confused like she didn't understand what just happened between Jared and Booth.

"Um…Seeley, you kids can have your old room…" Grace said walking away, "I'll get you kids some sheets."

"Come on Bones." Said Booth leading Brennan up the stairs.

"You were jealous." Brennan smirked, "You were jealous about the way Jared was acting around me."

"No I wasn't." Booth said blushing.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Brennan shrugged, still smirking she ran up the stairs.

"I was not jealous!" booth yelled. Rolling his eyes he followed Brennan up the stairs.

**Uh Oh!! Booth and Jared both have a thing for Brennan. Will Jared pester her anymore about her dating him instead of Booth? Please review and I'll write a few more chapters tomorrow!! **


	11. Booth Wars

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone has a great new year!!!**

Chapter eleven: Booth Wars

It was 4:09 in the morning and Brennan and Booth hadn't had a wink of sleep. Brennan groaned and sat up,

"Your stomach again?" Booth asked concerned sitting up to feel her forehead.

She nodded, "Is your arm hurting?" she asked. He nodded, "But it isn't too horrible, it just stings if I move it to much." Brennan nodded understandingly.

"Do you know where your mom keeps her Tylenol? I'll go down and get you some." Brennan said standing up.

"Bones, you don't have to I'm…" he winced in pain and grabbed his arm.

"It's fine Booth, really I want to if you're in pain and besides, I think walking will help my nausea ease down."

Booth thought for a moment, "Well, if you want to…she has the medicine in the cabinet that is beside the refrigerator, thanks Bones." Booth smiled at her.

Brennan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "There's the cabinet." Brennan thought as she opened it, "Hm…Tylenol…Tylenol…" She mumbled rummaging through the cabinet, "Ah! Here we go!" she mumbled pulling out a small white bottle.

"Temperance." A voice said from behind her.

She jumped, dropping the bottle of pills. Pills scattered across the floor making tiny pinging noises.

"Jared!" she gasped, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." He mumbled taking a step closer to her.

"What do you want!?" she growled.

"You!" he said grabbing her.

"Jared, if you were smart you would let me go this instant!" Brennan growled.

"No, I Temperance, you mean the world to me! Choose me instead of Seeley. I'll take care of you!" He said pushing her up against the wall.

"I warned you!" she hissed socking him in the mouth. He stumbled back a few steps and moaned clutching his mouth.

"Oh, and this is for what you did to me a few hours ago, back when Booth and I first arrived!" she smiled kicking him in the groin. He doubled over onto the floor moaning and groaning.

Brennan huffed and stomped back up the stairs.

"I can't believe Jared!" she hissed storming into Booth's room.

"What! What did he do to you?!" Booth growled jumping up. He grunted and grabbed his arm in pain.

"Don't hurt yourself Booth…anyway, he snuck up on me, grabbed me, and pushed me up against the wall like a rag doll!" Brennan hissed.

Booth's eyes filled with rage, "I swear, I'll go down there right now and go kick his…"

"I already did, I think he's in enough pain already." Brennan said cracking a smile, "Oops, sorry, I left the pills downstairs." Brennan said apologetically.

Booth smiled, "I think Jared's going to need them more than me…though, I hope he saves some for tomorrow because he's going to need them when I'm through with him."

"I hope you do!" Brennan says kissing him.

_Five hours later…_

"Breakfast!" Grace called from the bottom of the stairs.

Brennan's eyes fluttered opened, "Booth wake up…" she said gently shaking him.

He stirred, 'Do I have too?" he groaned pulling the sheets over his face.

"Yes, your mother said it is time for breakfast."

Booth's eyes slowly opened; "Okay…" he said stumbling out of bed. He and Brennan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grace was at the oven, Jared was at the table drinking coffee, the side of his jaw was swollen and bruised from were Brennan had punched him. He glared at Booth,

"I ran into a door, really hard…" Jared mumbled.

Brennan couldn't help but giggle.

"Seeley!" a voice boomed.

Booth turned around to see a tall old man standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" he smiled and embraced the old man.

"It's great to see you Seels, hey congrats about you and the lady." He said nodding at Brennan.

"Thanks…Jared can I talk to you for a moment…alone…" Booth growled walking out into the hallway.

Jared reluctantly followed. Suddenly when they were far away from the kitchen Booth grabbed Jared and slammed him up against the wall,

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL BREAK YOUR JAW IN TWO!" Booth hissed holding Jared up by his neck. Jared squirmed but Booth didn't let go, "I AM SERIOUS!! TOUCH HER YOU'LL END UP IN THE HOSPITAL BEING FEED BY A TUBE! THAT IS IF I DON'T KILL YOU FIRST! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" Booth growled tightening his grip on Jared's neck. Jared nodded and Booth let go. He fell to the floor gasping for air. Booth smiled triumphantly and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's Jared?" asked Grace concerned.

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling well and went to lay down for awhile." Booth said trying to hide a smile as he sat beside Brennan.

"You didn't KILL him did you?" she whispered so only Booth could hear.

Booth shook his head, "Almost, I was feeling merciful today, he got off lucky."

"Here you go kids." Grace smiled placing plates of muffins, eggs, and bacon in front of Booth and Brennan.

"Thanks." They smiled.

Brennan leaned over to whisper something to Booth, "Do you think he'll try to hit on me again?"

Booth shook his head, "Not if he likes to eat with his mouth and not a tube."

"What?" Brennan asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Booth smiled taking a bite out the muffin Grace had given him.

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review! And again, I hope everyone has or had a great New Year's!!!**


	12. Shopping

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Chapter twelve: Shopping

"So, I was thinking that we could show Temperance around the town today." Grace says taking a bite out of her bagel sandwich.

Booth looked at Brennan, "Would you like that?" He asked.

"Um, I guess so." She said out loud before turning to Booth to whisper, "As long as Jared doesn't come."

Booth nodded in agreement, "Mom, we were wondering if_ you _could only come. Bones wants to go shopping for clothes."

Brennan glared at Booth before kicking him in the shin, "That was the only excuse you could think of." She hissed under her breath.

Booth shrugged, "What? We didn't really bring any clothes and besides, you're going to need some maternity clothing really soon anyway." He said motioning at the small but visible bulge that had started to form on Brennan's lower abdomen.

Grace smiled, "Oh, I know the perfect places we can go! Hurry up and finish eating so we can leave."

Booth sighed and scooted back, "You ready Bones?" he asked stretching.

Brennan nodded, "Yeah…"

"We'll take my car." Said Grace already out the door.

Booth and Brennan followed Grace to her car, a small red Volvo. Brennan and Booth were squished into the back while Grace drove.

"So, are you looking for anything in particular?" Grace asked.

"Brennan shook her head, "I just want plain tops and pants, nothing that says _Two Loaves in the Oven_ or _We're Hungry! _I just want something simple and plain."

Grace nodded, "We'll here we are…I pretty sure the maternity store is on the second floor." Grace said getting out of the car. Booth and Brennan followed her up a flight of stairs.

"Ah! Here we go! I knew the store was up here!" Grace exclaimed walking into a small store.

Booth and Brennan walked into the store. It wasn't large, it had a wooden floor, shelves of baby toys and clothing, and soft classic music to calm the mind.

"Temperance dear, try these on! They might be a little big but that's okay, you'll grow into them." Grace said thrusting a pile of clothes into Brennan's arms before guiding her into a dressing room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Brennan thought to herself as she put on a top. "Hm…hey, this doesn't look half bad on me." Brennan mumbled turning sideways to see how she looked.

"Well?" Grace called, "Come on out and let us see."

Reluctantly Brennan came out of the dressing room.

"Hm…" mumbled Grace, "Turn around."

Brennan twirled, "Not bad, at least you have some growing space in the front." Gracesaid tugging at the front of Brennan's top. "Seeley, what do you think about this on her?"

"I like it, it's very you." Booth said smiling.

Brennan smiled slightly.

"Now go and try on the rest of the clothes." Grace said sending Brennan back into the dressing room. After about what seemed like forever Grace finally decided that Brennan had enough clothes and it was time to shop for the twins.

"Will this torture ever be over?" Brennan groaned to Booth as they followed Grace over to the baby clothes.

"I don't know." Booth sighed studying a pair of oneies specifically designed for twins.

"Hey what about these Bones?" Booth asked holding up the oneies, "Isn't cute, look, it's thing one and thing two."

"How are they?" Brennan asked examining another pair of twins oneies.

"You know the Dr. Seuss charters…uh never mind you probably don't even know who Dr. Seuss is!" Booth said letting out a huff.

"What about these Booth?" Brennan asked holding two oneies, one said 1-2 and the other one said 2-2.

Booth shrugged, "Cute… hey Bones look at those twin headrests." Booth said picking up a blue headrest and a pink headrest.

Brennan shrugged, "Okay...Booth, what time is it?"

Booth looked at his watch, "Geez, it's 5:00! Mom, it's late, let's pay and go back home."

Grace brought everything to the register, "I insist on paying!" she said forcing Booth to put his checkbook away.

"Thank you Grace." Brennan said smiling.

It was 5:24 p.m. by the time Booth, Brennan, and Grace left the mall. Brennan yawned and snuggled into Booth's side.

"Are you tired?" he asked wrapping and arm around her shoulder.

She glared at him, "Isn't obvious." She mumbled sleepily.

He laughed, "I was just kidding, you're welcome to sleep."

"I'm fine…really…" Her voice trailed off and she started to snore.

Booth smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Is she a sleep?" asked Grace looking into the side view mirror.

He nodded, "Out cold."

Grace smiled and pulled into the driveway, "I'll carry the clothes in if you'll carry her."

Booth nodded, "It's a good thing she's sound asleep." Booth said gently picking Brennan up, "She'd probably kill me if she found out I was carrying her." Booth walked into the house holding Brennan.

"What's wrong with her!" Jared shouted running towards Booth and Brennan.

Brennan stirred and opened her eyes.

"Great Jared, you woke the lady! She was asleep until now!" Booth growled as Brennan started to realize what was happening.

"Hey! Put me down!" Brennan hissed squirming in Booth's arms.

Booth gently set Brennan on her feet.

"See Temperance, unlike Booth I wouldn't have carried you unless you wanted me too." Jared said.

"Shut up Jared." Brennan huffed. Booth looked at Jared and pointed at his mouth, "Tube." He said.

Jared shut his mouth quickly and walked away.

"God, sometimes he acts like a two year old." Booth said shaking his head.

Brennan nodded swaying side to side.

"Now, let's get you to bed before you collapse." Booth said putting one hand on the small of Brennan's back and guiding her up the stairs.

"I'm not tired anymore." She mumbled sleepily.

"Mhm, sure you're not." Booth said walking Brennan to the bathroom and helped her change into a nightgown Grace had generously donated.

Brennan crawled into bed. "Do you want something to eat?" Booth asked gently.

Brennan shook her head, "Booth, I'm not a…"

"I know, I know, you're not a baby, you can take care of yourself." He said kissing her. She yawned again, "Get some sleep Bones, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Booth said turning the lights off. He shut the door and walked downstairs.

"Is she in bed?" Grace asked putting dinner on the table.

"Yeah, it'll just be us for eating dinner." Booth said sitting down. He was just about to take a bite when there was a scream.

"Bones!" Booth yelled charging up the stairs.

**I really don't know anything about shopping so yeah…anyway if you visit my profile I have websites you can visit to see Booth and Brennan's chooses of clothes. Please review and I'll type more tomorrow!!**


	13. Robbers and Names

**Thanks for the reviews!! Please enjoy and review!!**

_Recap: __ "Is she in bed?" Grace asked putting dinner on the table._

"_Yeah, it'll just be us for eating dinner." Booth said sitting down. He was just about to take a bite when there was a scream._

"_Bones!" Booth yelled charging up the stairs._

Chapter thirteen: Robbers and Names

Booth got to his room and fumbled with the door knob, "Come on, come on, open!" he hissed. He was getting nowhere with this method so with all of his strength he kicked the door open. Brennan was standing in a far corner with the bed comforter wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" Booth asked running up to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Somebody just climbed into the room through the window. I woke up with this FACE in my face so I screamed! I wasn't scared, just surprised. He jumped out the window! I don't know who he was but I didn't recognize him because of his mask!" Brennan said angrily tears streaming down her face.

Booth ran out the door.

"Where are you going?!" called Brennan.

"I'm going to go catch the guy!" called Booth half way down the stairs.

"Booth, come back! You don't have a gun!" Brennan yelled.

Booth ran into the kitchen, "Jared, where's your gun?" Booth asked scanning the room.

"Why?" Jared asked smirking.

"Jared, give me your gun now!" Booth shouted franticly.

"No! Unless you give me Temperance!" Jared smiled.

"No! Wait? How'd she get pulled into this…never mind that! Jared, give me the gun now, somebody could be trying to harm Bones!"

The smile on Jared's face faded, "Here," He said handing Booth his pistol.

"Thanks!" yelled Booth running out the door.

Booth looked around and saw somebody running a few blocks in head of him. "Hey! Stop!" he yelled running after the guy. The guy must've known Booth was following him because he made a sharp turn into an ally. Booth did the same. Booth was catching up to the guy. The man looked franticly around. He started to climb a fence but Booth grabbed his leg an yanked him to the ground. The man moaned,

"Uh…"

Booth grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall, "Who the hell are you do you work for Brooks?!"

"What? Who? No man, I'm just a burglar man, geez I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Please let me off this time man." The burglar begged.

"Stop saying 'man' in every sentence1 Look, you picked a bad day to mess with me and an especially bad house to rob because I'm an FBI agent!" Booth said pulling out his badge and slapped his cuffs on the robber.

"No man, please let me go man, I have a family, four kids and a sick wife, I need money man that's all." The burglar said starting to cry.

Booth's eyes narrowed, he sighed, "What's your name?"

"Dalton sir, Dalton Kennedy Roswell the third."

Booth sighed, "All right Dalton, you softened me up, but if I ever catch you robbing again, I'll have you behind bars." Booth said taking the cuffs off.

"Thank you ma- I mean sir! You won't regret this!" the burglar said running off.

"I hope I won't." Booth thought running back to the house.

When Booth got back in the house Brennan, Jared, and Grace were all standing at the door.

"Where's dad?" Booth asked looking around.

"He went out for a drink, you know him." Grace sighed, "Anyway what happened?"

"Just a robber, nothing to worry about." Booth said calmly.

"Nothing to worry about?! Where is he now?" Brennan said looking around.

"I let him off with a warning." Booth said shrugging.

"You let him off…with a warning?" Jared asked shocked, "Seeley, he could come back and kill Temperance!"

Brennan let out a huff, "Why is it that you people think I can't defend myself?"

Booth and Jared half laughed, "Um, maybe it's the fact that you're pregnant."

"No bump is going to keep me from what I love to do!" she said annoyed.

"Anyway Seeley, where's my gun?" Jared asked holding out his hand.

Booth pulled the pistol from his pocket and handed it back to Jared.

"Speaking of bumps, have you kids thought of any names yet?" asked Grace eyeing Brennan's bulge.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Yes?" Booth looked at her surprised.

Brennan nodded, "I loved my doll, Chatty Cathy, so I thought Cathy Grace would be cute."

"I am not naming our daughter after a doll, how about Ruby Grace or Belinda Grace? I agree with you on the middle name." Booth said looking at his smiling mother.

Brennan grimaced, "Those names sound too soap operaish…how about Hannah Grace?'

Booth thought for a moment, "Hannah Grace…hm….has a nice ring to it…I like it… Hannah Grace."

Brennan smiled, "Now we have a girl's name now for a boy…Wilbur Doug?"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Unless you're pregnant with an old man then we're not naming our son that… how about Keenan Brennan after you and your father?"

Brennan shook her head, "I dislike last names for first names…how about Christopher Robin?"

Booth raised his eyebrows, "After the little boy in Winnie the Pooh?"

"Who's Winnie the Pooh?" Brennan asked.

"He's…he's…never mind, you're going to have to learn about all about these story book characters before the twins are born…how about Samuel Thomas?" Booth asked.

"How about Jared?" joked Jared smiling.

Brennan and Booth turned to him, "No!"

"I was just joking…" Jared mumbled.

"How about Harry George?" Brennan asked.

"How about Jack Anthony?" Booth asked.

Brennan thought for a moment, "Yes…I like it…I like it a lot!"

Booth smiled, "Now we don't have to worry about names."

Brennan yawned and leaned against Booth, "Yeah, names…"

Brennan's yawn must've been contagious because everyone started to yawn.

"Let's all eat dinner and then get a good night's sleep, I think we all deserve it after today." Grace said walking towards the kitchen.

Everyone nodded and followed her.

"Today was very interesting." Brennan mumbled to Booth.

"Yeah, very interesting." Booth agreed kissing her.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I'll type more later!!! **


	14. Homesick

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I have a new poll on my profile so please visit my profile and vote, thanks!! Oh, I came up with the name Jack because I was thinking about my little brother's friend's baby brother, I wasn't thinking about Hodgins even though I love the guy.**

Chapter fourteen: Homesick

Brennan and Booth had been staying with Booth's family for several weeks now. By now, Brennan was six months pregnant. Her body had change some but her personality was the same as always. Booth's arm had healed for the most part and at the moment, life had been pretty calm.

Brennan's eyes opened, she turned her head to look at the empty spot on the bed, Booth's spot. She strained her eyes; a figure was standing at the window looking at something using the moonlight as a light source.

"Booth?" she whispered straining to sit up. The figure turned to face her,

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Booth mumbled.

"No, what are you doing, it's late." Brennan said.

"Nothing…" Booth mumbled putting the thing he was looking into his pocket.

"What was that?" Brennan questioned nodding at Booth's pocket.

"What was what?" Booth asked.

"That thing you just put into your pocket."

"Oh, this?" Booth said pulling the thing back out of his pocket, "It's just a picture of Parker."

"You miss him, don't you?" Brennan asked sympathy in her voice.

He nodded, "Do you miss anyone at home?"

Brennan nodded, "My friends, Russ, Amy, Emma and Haley, my dad…"

Booth sighed, 'Homesickness, even when I was in the army I never felt this bad…"

Brennan stood up and walked over to stand beside Booth, "Maybe it was because you didn't have Parker then…then again, I've never felt homesick before until now…" Brennan leaned against Booth so he could put his arm around her.

"Have they found anything on Brooks and his men yet?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head sadly, "No, I'm afraid that we're not going anywhere anytime soon, I called Cullen yesterday, he said that it would be in our best interest to stay in hiding until Brooks and his men are caught. Unfortunately, we aren't allowed to contact our love ones at home just in case if Brooks has them on monitor too, we're safe up here for now."

Brennan nodded before sighing, "What are we going to do Booth? We have twins on the way and there's not a chance we're going to be home by the time they're born. We have so much to do, we don't have a house or any suitable baby material and what if one or both of the babies are born with small lungs and the only way they could survive is that they would have to be strapped to a giant oxygen tank for the rest of their lives and…" her voice trailed off. She buried her face into Booth's shoulder. He pulled her into a hug,

"Sh, everything is going to be fine, I promise you, we'll figure something out." He soothed walking her back to bed.

Brennan crawled into bed and snuggled up against Booth, "I love you…" she whispered.

Booth was shocked. Did she just say that she loved him?! He didn't even know that word existed in her vocabulary.

"I love you too…" he mumbled still in shock.

Brennan sighed. Her eyes closed and the room was filled with her soft snores.

Booth smiled to himself, "She loves me! She actually loves me!" he thought to himself before the power of darkness over threw him as well.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted a little something sweet and caring, a different side of Booth and Brennan that we only see in slivers of episodes anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!!!! Thanks!!!!**


	15. The Call

**Thank you all for all of my lovely reviews!!!! Don't worry, the bad guys are going to be appearing soon. So anyway, please enjoy and review!!! Oh, and, sometimes, I might skip a few months so bear with me, that's what I did for chapter fourteen!! **

Chapter fifteen: The Call

Booth's eyes opened, "Bones?" he looked on the bed beside him, empty. "Bones?!" Booth shouted franticly hopping up. The bathroom door opened. Brennan walked out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah?" she sounded pretty annoyed.

"What have you been doing?" Booth asked.

"Um, what does it look like, taking a shower. You were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh…How are you feeling?" Booth asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, a little bloated though." Brennan said walking over to the closet to find some clothes."You?"

"Fine…." Booth mumbled.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Brennan asked sliding a shirt on.

"Why, do I smell?" Booth asked embarrassed.

"No, but I would just recommend it." She said kissing him.

Booth sighed, "Alright…but you stay right here until I come back."

Brennan sighed, "Don't worry, I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon." She said resting her hands on her enormous bulge.

Booth laughed and walked into the bathroom. Brennan sighed and sat back up against the bed frame. Grabbing the T.V remote she started to flip through channels.

"Nothing's on." She mumbled when Booth's cell rang. Curiously, Brennan picked it up,

"Hello?" Brennan said.

"Hello? Hello! Sweetie?" said a frantic voice on another line.

"Ange? Is that you?" Brennan asked laughing.

"Sweetie? Sweetie?!" Angela sounded scared.

"Ange, calm down, I can't understand you." Brennan laughed nervously.

"Sweetie?! Sweetie?! Oh My God!!" Angela screamed.

"Ange? Angela?!" Brennan whispered franticly into the speaker.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." Another voice answered in a husky foreign accent.

"Who is this and what have you done with Angela." Brennan hissed.

"Never mind who I am, it is your friend you should be concerned about."

"What have you done to her?!" Brennan growled.

"Nothing yet…. If you ever want to see your friend again ALIVE, then you and Agent Booth must come to the old ware house down on Baker's Street in New York by 7 p.m. tomorrow night. You may tell no one, if any of this gets out…poor Angela." The man laughed.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Brennan hissed.

The man laughed, "I have to go now Dr. Brennan it was lovely talking to you." The man hung up before Brennan had time to answer, just then Booth came out of the bathroom,

"Hey Bones I…" his mouth shut. The look of horror on Brennan's face made the hair on his neck stand up.

"What's wrong? Are the babies okay?!" Booth said franticly running over to Brennan.

"They got her Booth?" Brennan whispered looking forward, her eyes weren't focused. She dropped Booth's cell phone on the ground.

"Who? Who are they and who did they get?" Booth asked gently.

"Brooks! Brooks got Angela and he's going to kill her!!! He didn't tell me it was him but I recognized the voice of one of the foreigners. We have to go save Angela!" Brennan shouted standing up.

Booth gently pushed her back onto the bed, "I'm not letting you go. If anyone's going it's going to be me. I can't risk your life and the babies." Booth said trying to stay calm.

"The babies aren't born yet, and I don't care about my life. It's our fault he has Ange!" Brennan said grinding her teeth.

"Look, I know you don't care about what happens to you, but I do! And if something happens to you, something's going to happen to the twins! If you go they go!" Booth said raising his voice.

Brennan huffed, tears started running down her face. Booth's heart melted, he didn't mean to hurt his Bones. He sighed and hugged her close.

"Look, I'm going to go talk to Jared, maybe he and I can go save Ange. You stay right here and I'll be back soon." He promised tenderly kissing her. Brennan nodded and Booth left the room.

Brennan sighed, "I love you dearly Seeley Booth, but Ange is in trouble, if you won't help me save her, I'll go save her myself even if it costs me my own life." Brennan vowed.

**EGADS!!! School starts tomorrow!! No!!! Anyway, please review!!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	16. Brennan Sneaks Out

**Okay, just a quick recap, several chapters ago, the boss, Gomez, Brooks, and Wayne were going to use Angela's voice from Brennan and Ange's conversion back in the hotel to trick Brennan and Booth into thinking that they captured Angela so they would be lured into their trap. Thanks for the reviews, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!! **

Chapter sixteen: Brennan Sneaks Out

It had been eleven hours since the ransom call. Brennan was sitting on her bed deep in thought when Booth walked into the room.

"Hey." He smiled kissing her tenderly. Brennan smiled sadly at him.

"What are you still doing up? It's late." Booth said getting onto the bed.

"I was waiting for you." Brennan said faking a yawn. She snuggled up beside.

"Let's get some sleep, Jared and I will leave to save Angela tomorrow. We'll be back before you know it with Angela, and who knows, if all goes as planned we can get out of hiding to." Booth yawned and pulled Brennan to him. "You know I love don't you and the reason I'm not letting you go is just that reason?" Booth whispered.

Brennan nodded trying to hold back her tears because she knew that in a matter of minutes or hours depending on when everyone fell asleep she'd be leaving him to save Angela.

Brennan leaned over and kissed booth, "Goodnight." She whispered.

Booth nodded sleepily, "Same to you."

Brennan just sat back in the bed. It was 11:09 p.m. when she finally decided it was time to leave. Quickly and quietly Brennan slipped on some clothes. She crept over to her nightstand and pulled out a note to leave on Booth's nightstand:

_Dear my beloved Booth,_

_Please don't be mad, I only want to save Ange. By the time you find this note I'll already be there. If anything happens and Ange and I don't make it please tell Hodgins I'm so sorry that I let him down, and that I'm sorry for letting everyone down. Tell my father and Russ everything, tell them that I was sorry that I couldn't spend more time with them. Booth, I don't want you to mourn for me, move on with your life, don't die lonely and old. Don't blame yourself, it was my decision. Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you, always know that I loved you even if I don't so it at times. Please forgive me. I love you goodbye forever._

_-Temperance Brennan Booth (Bones)_

Tears started to stream out of Brennan's eyes. She leaned over Booth, "I love you." She whispered quietly before kissing his cheek.

Then Brennan grabbed her purse. Brennan crept down the stairs and into Jared's bed room. Jared was sound asleep his car keys and gun on his nightstand. Brennan quietly grabbed them, they clanked together. Brennan froze as Jared started to stir but to her luck he didn't wake up. Brennan let out a sigh of relief. She pulled a note and placed it on his nightstand. Attached to the note was some cash:

_Dear Jared,_

_Sorry about stealing your car and gun, I don't trust the pickup truck. Here's _some_ cash for the cost of it, you can buy a new car and a gun if this one doesn't make it back…please take care of Booth for me. I know he can be a jerk sometimes but he means well, he really does care a lot about yourself._

_-Temperance_

Brennan left Jared's room and snuck out the back door closing it behind her. She got into Jared's car and started the engine. Pulling out of the driveway she glanced back at Booth's house for one last time.

"Goodbye, I love you." She smiled weakly driving away. She hoped maybe this wouldn't be the end, maybe she would see him again. But her hope was beginning to die.In her mind her only priority now was to save Angela.

**Kind of a sad chapter…anyway please review and I'll type more later. My midterm exams are coming up next week so I'll be out of school early giving m more time to type chapters! Yay!!! Please review, thanks.**


	17. Brennan’s in Trouble

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I was wondering after I'm done with this story should I make a sequel 13 years later? Please tell me when you review!!!**

Chapter seventeen: Brennan's in Trouble

Brennan drove into the empty parking lot of the old ware house. She had been driving a night hungry, thirsty, tired, she was completely vulnerable. She hopped out of the car and made her way to the ware house. Brennan backed up against the old rusty door, using all of her energy she kicked down the door. She crept inside, everything was quiet.

"Ange? Ange? It's me Brennan. Are you here are you okay?" Brennan whispered. Brennan wandered down the empty hall ways of the ware house. She came to two flights of stairs. Brennan called down,

"Ange? Are you down there? It's me Brennan, holler if you can hear me."

"Sweetie? Is that you?" a voice called from down the stairs.

"Ange?" Brennan whispered taking a step closer to the stairs. Brennan pulled out Jared's keys and fingered a small flash light. Shining it, she aimed towards the voice. There, in a corner on the stairs was a tape recorder attached to a cell phone.

Brennan gasped, "This was all a trick?!"

Suddenly Brennan felt a force that she couldn't even stop. Someone or something rammed into her back. It was too late for her to catch herself, she tumbled down the stairs and crashed to the floor. She lay there motionless backside up. Then four figures emerged from the darkness at the top of the stairs.

"Is she dead boss?" one of the men asked.

A husky laughter filled the air, "Yes boys, I think she's dead."

"Do you want us to go down there and make sure?" another man spoke up.

The leader shook his head, "No, it's more important that Agent Booth comes here first, we'll make a deal with him, the girl for himself if he's really in love with her, we'll get what we want. But first…"

The leader pulled out Brennan's cell phone that he'd stolen before; leaning on the stair railings he took a picture of the motionless Brennan. He clicked Booth's name and hit send.

"We'll send him a present just to hurry up his arrival." The leader said starting to laugh.

Then, in unison, all of them men started laughing, but little did they know Brennan was alive. But if Booth didn't get there soon, there'd be one less forensic anthropologist in the world.

**Sorry for such a short chapter…midterms are coming and I need to study!!! Anyway, the next chapter is dedicated to Booth going to save Brennan. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I DO LOVE REVIEWS and who knows; maybe some reviews would help me feel more confident for my midterms wink-wink!!! Thanks!!!**


	18. Timer

**Thanks SO much for my wonderful reviews!!! Okay, here's chapter eighteen. **

Chapter eighteen: Timer

Booth groaned and rolled over, "Good morning…Bones?" Booth sat up.

"Bones? Bones?" Booth looked franticly looked around the room, then he saw something that made his heart stop. It was a note on his nightstand. Hands shaking he picked it up,

"Dear My beloved Booth..." Booth's eyes scanned the note. His eyebrows rose in shock. Dropping the note he flew down the stairs to see if Jared was awake. Jared was fast asleep.

"Jared! Jared! Wake the hell up!!" Booth growled shaking Jared.

Jared groaned, "What the hell Seeley? What do you want?!"

"Bone's gone, she went to go find Angela!" Booth said franticly tossing clothes at Jared to put on.

Jared shot up, "Come on! We'll take my car…" Jared started to say before his eyes wandered over to a note on his nightstand,

"My car? My gun?! She toke my stuff!" Jared shrieked flinging the note and money at Booth.

Booth wasn't in the mood to feel sympatric towards Jared, "Come on! Who gives a crap about your gun and your money! Bones might be in trouble!" Booth yelled dragging Jared out of his room and towards the old truck.

Booth forced Jared into the passenger side before hopping into the driver's seat himself. He fired up the engine and he and Jared were speeding towards New York. Booth's cell beeped, Jared clicked it open.

"Oh my God! Seeley! Look Temperance…" Jared gasped handing the phone over to Booth. Booth toke one look and let out an angry roar.

"Brooks will pay if she's dead and the babies are too!" Booth screamed hitting the accelerant.

"Booth, try to call Hodgins, maybe you'll feel better once you have somebody from home to talk too." Jared said calmly, worried by his brother's anger.

Booth sighed, "Right Hodgins have to tell him about Angela." Booth pulled out his phone and dialed Hodgins phone number,

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hodgins, it's me Booth." Booth said turning onto a road.

"Dude? Hey, great to hear from you! We've been wondering where you've been, Angie has almost killed us all about not hearing from Brennan…"

"Wait?! Angela's there with you?" Booth asked his voice raised.

"Yeah…she's been here for the whole time you've been gone. She's standing right beside me, do you want to talk to her?"

Booth's mouth quivered, "N-no."

"Booth? What's wrong, you seem upset…" Hodgins asked worriedly.

Booth didn't answer, he slammed his phone shut.

"What's wrong Booth?" Jared asked stupidly, he already knew what was wrong.

"It…was a trick…they tricked us…it was all a TRICK!!" Booth yelled hitting the horn.

"Calm down Seeley, we'll get there in time, Temps is going to be okay." Jared soothed putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Booth shook him off,

"They're going to pay for what they did to her! I swear it! Over my dead body will they ever see the day of life again!" Booth hissed.

_Six hours later…_

Booth and Jared pulled up into the old ware house's parking lot. They jumped out and ran inside the building.

"Bones honey, can you hear me? It's me Booth." Booth called as he and Jared ran down the halls. Then they came to the stairs, looking down they saw a still figure lying on the ground.

"Bones!" Booth said jumping down the stairs, "Bones?" he brushed her auburn hair ut of her face. Jared checked her pulse,

"She alive, her heat's beating but slowly, she's going to need medical attention immediately."

"Can you tell if anything's broken?" Booth asked caressing her pale face.

Jared shrugged, "Maybe her ankle…I'm not sure…"

"Well, well, well, you're a bit late aren't you? We've been expecting you for mm… twenty minutes now maybe? And looks like you brought a friend, how lovely, I do hope he isn't important, we wouldn't want him to die would we?" Brooks said stepping out of the darkness followed by the three Hispanics.

"Brooks!" Booth hissed.

Brooks laughed, "Happy to see me again Agent Booth?"

"Jared, take Brennan out of here, get her to a hospital, if I don't make it take care of her." Booth growled not taking his eyes off of Brooks.

"But Seeley…" Jared started to say.

"That was an ORDER Jared! Leave now!"

Jared carefully scooped up Brennan, cradling her in his arms he rushed up the stairs and out of the building.

Brooks chuckled again, "Looks like someone's trying to be a hero, boys, go stop that man Jared and Dr. Brennan, don't let them get to the hospital, in one piece that is."

The three men nodded, running up the stairs they left Brooks and Booth alone.

"Now…where were we…oh yes!" Brooks through a punch at Booth who dodged it sending a punch to Brook's jaw.

Brook's stumbled back in surprise, "Wow, you've changed a lot, more then I have expected. Hm, maybe this will slow you down." Brooks pulled out a gun and shot Booth in the side.

Booth grunted and slammed back against the wall. Brooks smiled and kicked him in the groin. He gasped and crumpled to the floor.

"Well Agent Booth, I'll be sure to let everyone know the story, Agent Booth, weak and ignorant came to stop me the mighty Brooks, but unable to fight his opponent he died leaving his pregnant partner and brother alongside him to face the fate he did." Brooks smiled cocking his gun to give Booth his finally blow, "You'll sure be missed Agent Booth…not…goodbye forever." He smiled and pointed the gun at Booth's forehead.

"BURN IN HELL!" Booth yelled pulling out Jared's gun from behind him that Brennan had brought, he shot Brooks in the chest. Brooks gasped he stumbled back a few steps before he fell down the last flight of stairs. Booth painfully got up and walked over to the edge of the railing. A pool of blood spread around Brook's head, he was dead.

Booth breathed a sigh of relief, he slide to the floor. Picking up his cell phone he dialed 911, "Hello ER…"

Booth knew he wouldn't be here when the ambulance arrived to pick up Brook's body. He had to go help Jared and Brennan. Now they were the ones in trouble.

**Phew! Long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'll type more tomorrow!! **


	19. The Race Against Time

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Um…sorry that I have grammatical errors sometimes but who doesn't LOL…yeah, um, so… please be kind when you review!!! Okay, enough of my blubbering, here's chapter nineteen!!!**

Chapter nineteen: The Race Against Time

Jared was racing down the highway; Brennan was lying in the back of the car unconscious.

Jared's eyes were glued to the road, but every few minutes he would glance back to see how Brennan was. No change as usual, Jared's hope about Brennan and the unborn twins surviving was lower than ever. He had to get her to a hospital now. Another thing crossed his mind, his brother Seeley, was he died? Jared shook his head trying to rid his mind of his thoughts.

Peeking at the review mirror he something that made him hit the accelerant. A black Sudan was coming closer to his car; he could barely make out three men crammed inside of it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he hissed speeding up.

As Jared started to accelerate the black Sudan did too. Jared did a sharp turn when a bullet whizzed past grazing his side window. In surprise, Jared swerved off the road for a minute causing his car to bump. Brennan's body was bounced with the car's bounce, she whimpered.

"Hang on Temp!" Jared mumbled pulling back onto the main road as another bullet whizzed pass smashing the window.

Jared made another sharp turn but nothing seemed to shake off the pursuers. Bullet after bullet hit Jared's car, one bullet hit his tire sending his car off the road into a tree. Luckily, Jared was okay, but the Sudan was heading right towards them. Thinking fast, he hopped out of the driver's side and ran to the back of his car.

"If they were going to crash into my car, at least when they crash into me first, the impact won't be too terrible and Tempe might survive." Jared thought as the car came closer to him. He made the sign of the cross quickly on his chest. He shut his eyes tight bracing himself for the impact.

"Please God, make it quick!" Jared prayed. His life flashed before his eyes. Suddenly the sharp sound of tires squealed, "Oh God, this is it!" Jared moaned. Jared waited, but nothing happened,

"Jared!" somebody yelled.

Jared's eyes opened, the Black Sudan was spinning around in a circle, smoke poured out of the pipe. But his attention was diverted to a beat up old pickup truck sitting on the side of the road.

The passenger door swung open. Booth was sitting in the driver's seat, his eyes were unfocused but his facial expression scared Jared, it was cross between a man who was on Death Row and was about to be executed and a person who just found out they had Pancreatic cancer and only had a week to live. The side of Booth's shirt was drenched in blood.

Jared stared in awe at his brother's appearance.

"Jared Come on! We have to get out of here!" Booth yelled. Clutching his side, he stumbled out of the car and limped over to Jared.

"Where's is she?" he gasped when he finally got to the car. Jared pointed to the back seat. Carefully Booth lifted Brennan up. He grunted in pain.

"Maybe, I should carry her Seeley…" Jared offered holding out his arms.

Booth shook his head, "No…I…can do it…you…just have to drive…" Booth gasped getting into the back of the pickup truck with Brennan.

Jared nodded and hopped into the front. He hit the gas pedal and they were off.

"How bad are you Seeley?" Jared asked solemnly not taking his eyes off the road. He was referring to his brother's gun wound.

"I'm fine…I've been worse." Booth said shifting Brennan in his arms.

Jared frowned, "The hospital is coming up…what happened back there, I mean, with you and Brooks. Is he coming back, what about the Sudan trio?"

"Brooks is dead Jared, I killed him, I think we should be safe from the three men for now, I'm taking Bones back to D.C. I think she'll recover better with friends, Angela won't let anything happen to her."

"What if they come back and find you Seeley, what then?" Jared's voice started to raise his voice.

"You're welcome to come back with us Jared. You can help me protect her." Booth said.

"I don't think Tempe will approve of that."

"I don't care what she does and doesn't approve of; all that matters is that she's safe." Booth said sternly.

"What about the babies?" Jared questioned.

Booth's face was filled with pain. Jared turned to Booth, "Tempe and the babies are going to be fine Seeley, they aren't going to die."

Booth nodded weakly, a small smiled appeared on his otherwise anguished face. Jared pulled into the hospital. Booth and Jared got out of the pickup truck and hurried to the ER.

The ER was packed. Jared, Booth, and Brennan looked just like another patient. Jared and Booth rushed up to the register.

"Hello can I…" the woman at the desk gasped noticing Booth and Brennan, "Oh my God!!"

"She needs help now!" Booth said through gritted teeth.

The nurse's hands shook as she pressed an emergency button. Suddenly a flood of doctors and nurses in green scrubs rushed into the waiting room. They snatched Brennan from Booth's arms and put her on a stretcher, Booth limped after the doctors and nurses desperately trying to keep up with Brennan. He tripped, crumbling to the floor he gasped in pain.

"Sir, sir, calm down, she's going to be okay, you need to be looked at to see if you're okay." A nurse said squatting down beside Booth.

Booth shook his head, "No…she needs to be checked out first! Help her, I'm not important."

"Sir, we have more than one doctor, we can take care of you both."

Booth shook his head again, "So much to do…" Booth's eyes closed and he completely collapsed.

"We need a doctor now! This man has lost too much blood!" the nurse called.

And just like Brennan, Booth was carried away. Jared ran up to the nurse.

"How long will it be until I know that my brother and his pregnant fiancée are going to be okay?"

The nurse shook her head, "I don't know sir, but I need you to fill out some papers. If you want to, you're welcome to call loved ones to come." The nurse said handing Jared a pile of papers.

Jared nodded, sitting down he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number,

"Hello?" answered a very professional voice.

"Hello, Camille? It's me Jared."

**LONG chapter!!! I hoped you liked it. Please be kind when you review, mean reviews hurt myself esteem!! Please review! I'll type more tomorrow!! **


	20. Welcome Back

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I am DEFENATLY going to write a sequel after this! But not until this story is done!! I hope you enjoy chapter TWENTY! Yay! The big two zero!!!**

Chapter twenty: Welcome Back

Jared sat in the waiting room. It had been seven hours and he still hadn't heard anything on the condition of his brother and Brennan.

"What could be taking them so long?" mumbled Jared putting his face in his hands.

"Jared?" a voice said beside him.

Jared felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head up, Cam was staring at him worriedly.

"Oh, hey Camille. I was just resting my eyes." Jared yawned.

"Any news yet?" Angela asked walking into the room. She was followed by Hodgins, Zach, Sweets, Russ, and Max.

Jared shook his head, "No, nothing…you guys didn't bring Parker?"

Cam sighed, "Rebecca wouldn't let us…she said the drive was too long for Parker."

Jared nodded, "She just doesn't want Parker here in case Seeley doesn't make it."

"So my daughter's pregnant with twins?" Max asked eyebrows raised.

Jared nodded, "Six or seven months now. It's a boy and a girl."

Angela turned to Hodgins, Sweets, and Zach, "You guess owe Cam and me twenty bucks each."

"Why?!" Sweets gasped.

"We won the baby bet." Angela said simply.

"That's not fair! Technically, we all one the bet." Zach and Hodgins said in defense.

Jared threw his hands up in the air, "Can you guys just shut up?! There might not be any babies, or Tempe or Seeley for that matter!"

Everyone was quiet as a nurse walked in, "Are you all here for Mr. Booth and Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

Jared stood up, "Yes! Are they going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled, "Mr. Booth is going to be fine, and we think Dr. Brennan is going to be okay also, she's out right now but Mr. Booth's okay."

"And the babies?" Russ questioned.

"Everything seems to be okay, no detached placentas or hemorrhaging, we just want to see her every few weeks just to make sure everything is going as planned."

"Can we see them now?" Angela asked.

"Sure." The nurse replied. She led the group back into a hallway. They walked until they got to the end of the hallway.

"They're in here." She said opening a door.

The group walked in, Booth was sitting up in a hospital bed, his eyes were glued to the bed beside him. He had the same solemn expression on his face that he had had on the car ride there. Brennan was laying there motionless.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The nurse whispered exiting the room.

"Booth?" Angela whispered.

"They're dead aren't they?" Booth whispered not moving.

"The babies? No, they're fine Booth, Brennan's fine, you're all fine." Angela soothed.

Booth turned to them, "She's fine? They're fine? Look at her! You call THAT fine, she has a broken ankle, a broken wrist, and a concussion!"

"Booth, the doctors said she and the babies are going to be fine. You are going to be fine." Sweets said.

"It's my fault." Booth's voice broke.

"How is it your fault Booth? You didn't have any say in Brennan's decision to go save Ange." Hodgins replied.

"I made her go, I told her she was to weak, she wanted to prove me wrong." Booth said shaking his head side to side.

"Stop beating yourself up Booth." Cam said sternly, "Everything is going to be okay. We can all pitch in to protect Brennan and your unborn twins."

Booth nodded, "Thanks."

"Hey, guys," Angela whispered pointing at Brennan's bed, "She's coming to."

Brennan started to stir, "Mm…Booth…" she whispered, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Bones, welcome back." Booth said smiling at her.

Brennan toke one look at Booth and her surrounding environment. Suddenly she bust out sobbing.

"I'm…so…sorry..." she said between broken sobs, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially you Booth. They tricked me! It was all a big trick! And now my babies are dead and…"

"Sh…Sh…hey, everything is okay. The babies are fine. What happened wasn't your fault!" Booth soothed.

Brennan looked up; her eyes were red, "They're…okay?" she sniffed.

Booth nodded smiling, "Yeah, they're okay."

Brennan moaned.

"What's wrong?!" Booth asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I have a bad head ache, that's all."

"You have a broken wrist and ankle and a concussion. So, you're not going to be doing anything for awhile." Booth said.

Brennan sighed, "What happen to Brooks?"

"He's dead, I don't know about his trio though…" Booth said. "He shot me."

Brennan's eyes rose in shock. Booth quickly changed the subject,

"So, we can stay in D.C now." Booth said.

"Who's apartment, mine or yours?" Brennan asked.

"Ah…" Booth pondered the question.

"You can stay with Amy and me Tempe. I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind and the girls would love it" Russ offered.

"Thanks Russ, there's only one problem; Jared is going to have to stay with us to protect Brennan." Booth said.

"What?! Jared doesn't need to stay. I don't need protecting!" Brennan hissed.

"Seeley, its fine. Tempe obviously doesn't want me here. I'll go." Jared said getting up.

"No Jared, you stay. What do you say Russ, do you have enough room?" Booth asked ignoring Brennan's angry glares.

Russ shrugged, "Yeah sure, I'll call Amy now so she can get the spare bedrooms ready."

"It can wait Russ; we're going to be in the hospital recovering for a few days." Booth said looking at a very furious Brennan.

"Why do people think I need protecting?!" Brennan questioned herself.

"So, on a different subject…congrats on the twin news!" Angela said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you two baby." Max said putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Hey, for the how ever many months you were gone for, what happened?" Hodgins asked pulling up a chair.

Brennan looked at Booth who nodded, "Well…" she began.

**The three men are still alive. They'll come back in the story later though. Please review and be kind when you do. Thanks! **


	21. Nightmare

**Thank you for the reviews!! **

Chapter twenty one: Nightmare

It had been three days since Booth and Brennan had come to the hospital. Today, they hoped, would be the day that they would be discharged.

"You ready?" asked Booth as he and Jared helped Brennan into a wheelchair.

"Yeah…I can do it." She said shooing Booth and Jared back as she lowered herself into the chair.

"How's your side?" Brennan asked eyeing Booth's side.

"Fine, and you? Do feel okay" Booth asked.

"Yeah. A little tired and somebody's been kicking me in the kidney for the past half hour." Brennan said pressing the palm of her good hand to her enormous bulge.

Russ entered the room followed by Max, "You guys ready?"

Booth nodded. He pushed Brennan's wheelchair out of the room.

"The girls or really excited about you, Booth, and Jared staying with us Tempe." Russ said. "They decorated your room with get well cards and pictures of what they think the twins are going to look like."

"Thank you Russ, we really appreciate what you and Amy are doing for us." Brennan said smiling.

Russ nodded smiling, "No problem."

He walked to a navy blue Ford Explorer. "Well, this is my car Amy got me for Christmas." Russ said unlocking the car.

Booth helped Brennan into the car before he and Jared got in themselves.

"Well be in D.C. in four hours or so." Russ said turning on the radio.

Brennan yawned. She snuggled up against Booth.

"If you're tired you're welcome to take a nap." Booth whispered into Brennan's ear.

"No…I'm fine…" Brennan mumbled sleepily.

"Take a nap." Booth coaxed, "You'll feel better when you wake up and, who knows, we might be at Russ's by then."

"I'm…not…tired…" Brennan mumbled before becoming completely over thrown by the power of sleep.

_Brennan's Dream_

"Temperance…Temperance…"

Brennan's eyes opened. She recognized that methodical voice.

"Mom?" Brennan called looking around.

"Right here love." A slender woman floated towards Brennan without stretched arms. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes, Brennan's eyes.

"M…mom?" Brennan whispered walking towards the figure. "What are you doing here?"

"I should say the same to you." Christina said.

"I…I…I don't understand. What's going on?" Brennan stuttered.

"Why isn't it clear? You're dead?" Christina laughed.

"No…no...I'm not…this is just a dream…you're not real…none of this is…" Brennan said taking a step back.

"Why of course it is love." Christina said taking a step closer to Brennan.

"No! Stay back! You're not my mother!" Brennan yelled.

"Of course I am dear. Come give me a hug."

"N…no!" Brennan yelled.

"Don't disobey your mother, come give me a hug!" Christina said a little aggravated.

Brennan shook her head, "Leave me and Cathy alone!" she squealed. Brennan gasped at the sound of her voice, her size, and at the presences of the doll in her arms.

"Joy, come to me now!" Christina order, her voice sounded deep and monstrous.

"No! Leave me alone please! Daddy! Daddy! Help me daddy!" Brennan sobbed.

"Daddy, daddy!" Christina mocked, "You have no father Joy! Don't you understand?! You're all alone now!" Christina let out a hysterical laugh.

Brennan screamed as Christina's body twisted. Her figure morphed into a giant snake. Screaming, the child Brennan backed up as the snake's jaws hovered over her, ready for the kill.

_End of the dream_

"No! No!" Brennan sobbed hysterically. Her body twisted and turned into shPES. It was sickening to watch.

"Bones? Bones? Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Brennan's eyes opened, Booth was starring at her worriedly.

"It was horrible!" she sobbed into Booth's arms, "It all seemed so real…so real!"

Booth rocked her back and forth, "Shh…it was just a nightmare, you're safe now…" Booth soothed.

"No…never safe…" Brennan mumbled. Her eyes fluttered once and she was back asleep.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be when they are at Russ's house. Don't worry, the squint squad and Parker will start to appear more. I'm still debating if I should make Caroline appear, it might be interesting. Please be nice when you review!! **


	22. Russ Brennan Residents

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter twenty two: Russ Brennan Residents

It was dark outside by the time Russ pulled into the driveway of his house.

"We're here." Russ mumbled stopping the car.

Booth look at Brennan who was asleep, "Bones, honey wake up." He whispered gently shaking her.

She groaned, "I'm up…are we at Russ's?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Brennan sighed resting her hands on her stomach.

"Uh oh." Russ laughed, "We have company."

Booth, Brennan, Jared, Max, and Russ stared out the window. They could barely make out two figures charging towards them.

"Dad! Dad!" the voices were barely audible.

Russ got out of the car, "Hey girlies!" he laughed.

"Dad!" Emma and Haley laughed as they ran into their step father's arms.

"We missed you!" the girls mumbled into Russ's chest.

"I missed you guys too…guess who I brought home with me." Russ smiled.

"A puppy?" Haley and Emma asked their eyes growing large.

"Nope, even better." Russ motioned for Brennan, Booth, Jared, and Max to come out.

Max and Jared got out Brennan's wheelchair while Booth helped Brennan out.

The girls gasped, "Aunt Tempe!" The girls ran over and hugged Brennan.

Brennan gasped in surprise, "Hey girls be careful with your Aunt Tempe." Russ said sternly.

"It's okay Russ. Hi girls." Brennan smiled hugging them back.

"Are the babies here?" Haley asked looking around.

"Not yet, do you want to feel one kick?" Brennan asked.

"Yes!" Brennan toke Haley's and Emma's hand and place them on her stomach. She watched the girls' eyes grow large.

"I felt one!" Haley gasped.

"Me too!" Emma yelled.

"Where's your mother girls?" Russ asked looking around.

"She's cooking dinner, come on!" Haley and Emma said taking each of Russ's hands in there own and tried pulling him towards the house.

"Okay, okay." Russ laughed following the girls.

"You guys coming?" Russ asked turning his head around to look at Brennan, Booth, Jared, and Max.

"Yeah." They replied. They followed Russ inside.

"Amy honey, I'm home." Russ called taking off his coat.

"Russ?" a slender blonde woman walked into the room.

"Russ!" Amy ran up to Russ and jumped into his open arms.

"I've missed you so much!" she said between kisses.

"Ew, get a room!" Jared mumbled.

Booth glared at him, "Shut up Jared." He hissed so it was only audible for Jared's ears.

Brennan looked at the two brothers confused, "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing…" Booth and Jared mumbled in unison.

"So, does everyone like parmesan chicken?" Amy asked.

"It's good." Booth said.

Amy smiled, "Russ, why don't you and the girls sow Booth, Temperance, Max, and Jared their rooms?"

"Sure, girls?" Russ called. Emma and Haley were at his side instantly.

"Come on, we'll show you!" The girls said excitedly running up the stairs.

"Bones, I can't get the wheelchair up the stairs…" Booth said.

"Oh no Booth, I can walk! You don't have to carry me!" Brennan said crossing her arms defensibly.

"I'm going to have to carry you, your ankle is broken." Booth said.

"Booth no!" Brennan yelled as Booth swiped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs bridle style.

"This room is your room." Russ said pointing at a door. "Jared, your room is two doors down and dad, your room is two doors down but it's on the right."

"Dad! Dad!" Emma said tugging on Russ's shirt. "Come see what Haley and I did to our bed room."

"We cleaned it all up!" Haley said with her hands on her hips.

Russ laughed, "Well, I'll let you all settle in while I go and see what all of this clean room fuss is."

Booth pushed open the bedroom door and carried Brennan to the bed. She frowned at him as he gently placed her on the bed.

"I could have walked." She pouted.

Booth sighed, "You're not walking until the twins are born."

Brennan gasped angrily, "What! Why? Just because my ankle is broken doesn't mean I can't walk! It will only take a few weeks to heal as will my wrist."

"At the hospital they said it would be a good idea if you were on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." Booth informed.

Brennan huffed, "Nothing will keep Dr. Temperance Brennan from doing what she loves, not an ankle or a huge pregnant stomach."

Booth laughed, "Unfortunately, that is not your decision to make." He bent down and kissed her.

'Booth, please don't do this to me." She pleaded looking up at him with sad eyes.

Booth sighed, "Don't think you can charm your way out of this one Bones. It is too late; my decision has already been made."

Brennan sighed, "This is so unfair."

Booth laughed, "You'll be able to walk before you know it, I promise."

"But I'll be walking around with twins attached to my breasts every five seconds!" she whined.

Booth smiled at her, "Just wait until they're teenagers..."

"Booth, you're about to push my last button don't push me!" Brennan growled.

"Okay, okay!" Booth said waving his hands in self-defense, "I'll stop."

"Good." Brennan said smiling. "Now let's relax and watch some television before dinner."

Booth sat down beside. Brennan snuggled up beside him and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Booth?" Brennan mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother? What if I abandon them just like my mother did to me? What if they don't like me?"

"Bones," Booth said gently tilting her chin up with his index finger, "You're going to be the best mother around. You won't abandon them. And of course they're going to love you, how could they not?"

Brennan's eyes began to tear up, "You really think so?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know so."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	23. Banana Guts and Ketchup Ala Tempe

**Thanks for the reviews! I got all 'As' and one 'B' on my exams! I am SO happy! Thanks for your great support! This story takes place a year after the fourth season. Zach is out of rehab and Russ is out of jail.**

Chapter twenty three: Banana Guts and Ketchup Ala Tempe

Booth yawned and sat up. Brennan was still asleep beside him, her chest gradually rose and fell. He smiled at her. There was a knock at the door. Booth quickly pulled on some pants and opened the door. Russ was standing there looking at Booth's face.

"Um…hello?" Booth said sounding confused as to why Russ was standing there.

"Oh, hi, did I wake you up?" Russ asked embarrassed.

"Oh! No, no, I just woke up…what's up?"

Russ seemed to be in a very uncomfortable position, "Um…well…I was wondering since you're into football would you like to come with me and see the Virginia Tech play against VCU today? My buddy has a kid who's a quarterback on the VT team and he gave me three extra tickets and Jared and my dad already said yes and I was wondering if you'd join us."

"Oh! That'd be awesome! But…" Booth turned his head to look at Brennan; who was still fast asleep.

Russ smiled, "I already have that covered. I called her friend Angela. She's coming over to keep Tempe company. Come on Booth, I think Tempe would like it if you were to spend the day with your brother and her family."

"Well… I guess it'll be okay. Angela will help her out." Booth said smiling. He walked back into the room where he and Brennan were staying.

"Stay in bed. Be safe." He whispered kissing her forehead.

She stirred but didn't wake up.

Booth smiled and walked out of the room.

"Amy said she'd tell Tempe where we are when she wakes up." Russ said as Emma and Haley ran up to them.

Is Aunt Tempe awake yet daddy?" Haley asked.

Russ shook his head, "Not yet, but don't wake her up, she's very tired."

"Oh…" the girls said nodding their heads in understand meant.

"You guys be good today." He said kissing each girl on the forehead.

"Bye daddy! Bye Uncle Booth!" the girls called as Booth and Russ disappeared.

"Let's make Aunt Tempe breakfast!" Haley said a few minutes later.

"What should we make?" Emma asked looking at her sister.

"Well, a boy in my kindergarten class says all mommies like ketchup and bananas mixed together. We should prepare Aunt Tempe for what she has to eat when the babies are born." Haley said.

"I know where all the ingredients are! Come on!" Emma yelled grabbing her sister's arm.

"Slow down Emma I can't keep up!" Haley yelled as they raced down the stairs.

_Few Minutes later…_

"Aunt Tempe…Aunt Tempe…"

Brennan groaned, "Girls?"

She opened her eyes to see both girls standing there with a bowl that looked like it was some type of sewage sludge. It smelled horrible.

"Hi Aunt Tempe! Daddy, Uncle Booth, Grandpa, We made you breakfast!" they smiled placing the bowl on her swollen stomach.

"Thanks…what is it?" Brennan questioned poking the concoction.

"I call it Banana Guts and Ketchup ala Tempe!" Emma said.

"Um, that was very sweet of you girls…but I'm not really hungry…" Brennan said lying. She really didn't want to eat that stuff.

The girls' face turned sad. "But…but…Aunt Tempe, we made it especially for you." They began to cry.

Brennan sighed. She took her finger and dipped it into the gunk. The taste made her mouth pucker and her eyes squeeze shut.

"Do you like it?" the girls asked.

Brennan opened her eyes and swallowed hard, "Delicious…" she said quickly placing the bowl down beside her.

"Yay! She liked it!" they sung dancing in a circle.

Brennan couldn't help but chuckle at the girls' excited behavior. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Brennan called.

"Sweetie?" A voice said. The door cracked open and in walked Angela.

"Ange!" Brennan laughed. Angela walked over to Brennan's side and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling? Your brother said he and the guys would be out all day at a collage football game."

"Oh did he now? Booth didn't mention anything to me." Brennan said pouting. "I hate not being able to get up."

Angela laughed, "You were still asleep… I hope Jack and I have kids one day…" she sighed and sat down on the bed beside Brennan.

"Hey Ange, I planned a surprise for Booth. I called Rebecca to see if Parker could spend a few weeks with us. He'll be over here tomorrow morning.

"That's sweet Sweetie. Booth is going to want to marry you after this."

"He already is going to marry me." Brennan sighed.

Angela's eyes widened, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?! WHEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BREN?! OH MY GOD! REALLY?! OH MY GOD!?" Angela screeched with joy.

Brennan covered her bulge protectively in fear that Angela would do something drastic.

"Calm down Ange!" Brennan said worriedly, "You're hyperventilating."

Angela gasped, "Right…calm down…"

"Ange…I was wondering would you be my Maid of Honor as well as plan my wedding?" Brennan asked smiling as she watched Angela's eyes grow.

"Yes! Yes! Oh thank you Sweetie!" Angela laughed hugging Brennan.

"Ah! Ange! You're going to suffocate me! How will I get married then?" Brennan gasped laughing.

"Oh, sorry Sweetie." Angela said releasing Brennan from her death grip.

"I-I mean we have so much planning to do! There are the flowers, the invitations, the cake, the…" Angela kept going on and on.

"Oh God." Brenan sighed to herself, "What have I gotten myself into."

"Sweetie?! Are you paying attention!?" Angela said sternly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry Ange, continue." Brennan said laughing as Angela started to name every single thing Brennan would need over and over again.

**CAN U BELIEVE IT?! We've been waiting for weeks and the Cirrus episode was **_**supposed **_**to be on tonight but inside it's Bush saying goodbye to his presidency. (Sighs) Anyway, please review!**


	24. Sorry I Made You Mad

**Thanks for the reviews! If you guess wouldn't mind could you also check out my Bones mini story Thinking of You. It's sad but I would really like some reviews (nice ones.) Thanks!**

Chapter twenty four: Sorry I Made You Mad

It was about 10 o'clock when Russ, Booth, Jared, and Max finally arrived at the Russ Brennan residents.

"Dude did you see Thomas's touchdown?" Russ said loudly.

"Who could have missed?" Jared laughed.

"I can't believe VT actually one." Max said sighing.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" Booth laughed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, my old man body instincts must be kicking in." Max said yawning.

"Yeah, I'm ready to hit the hay." Booth said heading upstairs. "Thanks Russ."

"Welcome." Russ said.

Booth walked down the hallway and opened the door to his and Brennan's room. Booth looked over at the bed. Brennan was not in it.

"Bones?" Booth said franticly.

"Right here." Said an angry voice from behind him.

Booth jumped. Brennan was standing right behind him with an angry expression stuck to her face. She had her left hand supporting the small of her back and her right hand resting on her stomach.

"Oh Bones, you scared me. What are you doing up? You're supposed to be on bedrest."

"I went to the bathroom! I can't do that either? I have to tay on that bed for the next few months?" she snapped angrily.

"Geez, calm down Bones." Booth said surprised by her sudden hormonal attack.

"Why did you go out with my father, brother, and your brother today without telling me!" Brennan hissed.

"Whoa, I thought somebody told you. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up!" Booth said defensibly.

"Ange and the girls told me, but I would have preferred a direct response from you! For all I knew you were dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"Geez, sorry if I mad you mad! You sound like my parents when I first started to drive!" Booth said.

"Apology NOT accepted!" Brennan snapped folding her arms over her chest.

"Aw, come on Bones, I said I was sorry." Booth said reaching for her.

"And I said I wasn't going to accept your apology!" she snapped turning away from his open arms.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you?" Booth asked, "If you want, I won't go out without telling you personally." Booth asked sympathetically wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That would be nice." Brennan said a little calmer.

"Good, I promise I will tell you when ever I leave to go somewhere." Booth said kissing her tenderly.

"Thank you." She said yawning.

"Did you have a good day with Angela?" Booth asked as they walked back to the bed.

"Yeah, I told her about the wedding and she agreed to be my maid of honor." Brennan said crawling into bed, "Have you decide who your best man will be?"

"I was thinking about asking Jared, if that's okay with you?"

Brennan nodded, "Yeah, he has helped us out a lot and he is your brother."

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She curled up into his chest.

"Booth is going to be so excited about Parker coming tomorrow." Brennan smiled to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth asked her.

"Oh…nothing…" she said smiling mysteriously.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Booth asked eyebrows raised.

"You'll see." Brennan promised.

Booth just laughed and shook his head. "Whatever it is, I'm sure is going to be nice…I hope."

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Parker's is going to be in the next chapter call Parker+Girls=Total Drama. Please review and PLEASE REVIEW MY SHORT STORY CALL THINKING OF YOU!**


	25. Parker and Girls equals Total Drama

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews! **

Chapter twenty five: Parker+Girls=Total Drama

It was 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning. It was a cool for a May morning. Brennan had a light jacket on as she waited for Rebecca to bring Parker over.

"Where could they be?" Brennan mumbled staring at the driveway.

Booth was asleep so he didn't know that Brennan was out of bed.

"He'll probably be mad at me for a second, but when he sees Parker…" Brennan said easing herself down on to the stairs leading to the house.

Brennan picked up a small stick and started to draw designs in the dirt when a small red Volvo pulled up into the driveway. Brennan stood up,

"Hello Rebecca." She said without smiling.

Rebecca gasped, "Oh my God, they only told me that you were in the hospital because you were hurt. You're…you're…" Rebecca stuttered, her eyes were glued to Brennan's incredibly large stomach.

"Yes Rebecca I'm pregnant. I'm having twins." Brennan said solemnly.

Rebecca was about to answer when Parker jumped out of the car.

"Bones!" Parker yelled slamming the car door. He raced over to Brennan and hugged her.

"Hey Parker, guess what?" Brennan said smiled.

"What?" Parker asked his eyes growing big.

"You're going to be a big brother! In a few weeks, you're going to have a baby sister and brother." Brennan said.

"Really? Cool! I'm going to teach them to play football and softball just like daddy taught me." Parker said demonstrating how to pitch and how to throw with his invisible sports equipment.

"Where's daddy?" Parker shouted looking around.

"He doesn't know you're here, it's a surprise." Brennan said whispering into Parker's ear. "We have to be quiet so he will be surprised."

"Oh." Parker said whispering.

"Parker, come get your suitcase!" Rebecca called.

Parker ran over and picked up a small suitcase from the back seat of the Volvo.

"Bye mom." Parker said waving.

Rebecca was still staring mesmerized by Brennan's pregnancy when she pulled out of the driveway.

"Come on Parker, let's get you inside." Brennan said leading the small boy inside.

"You can put your stuff right beside the door." Brennan said heading for the stairs.

"Where should I hide?" Parker asked eagerly.

Brennan shrugged, "Anywhere I guess. Just don't touch stuff that isn't yours."

Parker nodded. In seconds he was gone.

Brennan slowly made her way up the stairs careful not to trip. She walked into her and Booth's room. Luckily for her, he was still sound asleep. Brennan crawled back into bed and snuggled into Booth's side. Booth wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Same to you." She sighed.

Suddenly two high pitched screams filled the air.

"The girls!" Booth and Brennan jumped out of bed.

They hurried as fast as they could to the girls' room followed by a terrified Amy, Russ, Max, and Jared. Booth swung upon the door. Booth girls were standing on one bed pointing at a closet.

"It's a peeking Tom!" Emma and Haley shouted in unison. (Obviously they had seen the movie Flushed Away.)

"I'm not a peeking Tom, I'm Parker." Parker said emerging from the closet.

"Parker?!" Booth gasped.

"Daddy!" Parker said running over to his father.

"Surprise." Brennan said kind of annoyed that the surprise didn't go as she had planned.

"This was my surprise?" Booth asked.

"Yeah…but…" Brennan didn't have time to finish. The next thing she knew she was in Booth's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said kissing her all over.

"Does your daddy always do that?" Emma asked leaning towards Parker.

"I don't know! I've only known him for six years 'cause I'm six." Parker stated proudly.

"Really? Me too!" Haley said excitedly.

"Cool!" Parker said smiling.

"I'm eight so that makes me the boss of you guys!" Haley said.

"No uh!" Parker and Emma said together.

"Yeah huh!" Haley said.

"Don't argue." Amy scolded them.

"Yes ma'am." They sighed.

"Hey, I have a new Mario video game, wanna play? We can battle each other." Emma said.

"Sure!" Parker and Haley said following Emma out of the room.

"They all became friends fast." Russ said as all of the adults stared at the door the kids just went through.

"Yeah." Brennan and Booth nodded.

"Well, now that that's over it's time for you to go back to bed." Booth said carrying Brennan out of the room.

"Booth!" Brennan groaned, "I got you Parker, can't I have my roam around for free freedom?"

"Nope." Booth laughed.

"You are SO unfair!" Brennan groaned.

"I tend to get that a lot." Booth laughed.

Little did Booth and Brennan know that the trio had been watch them the whole time.

"When should we get them boss?" Hector asked eyeing the house.

"In a few days. I heard the house wife, Amy, is planning to go out shopping and another football game is coming up so the men will be out of the house. Dr. Brennan will be left home alone with the little kids. She'll be helpless." The leader said.

"We'll be ready. We shall avenge Wayne Brooks!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be full of drama and surprise. Please review! I LOVE reviews!**


	26. Risks

**Thanks for the reviews! Here comes chapter twenty six.**

Chapter twenty six: Risks

Parker had been with Brennan and Booth for four days. It was 6 o'clock on a Friday morning. Brennan was sitting up in bed. She hadn't been feeling well.

"One…two…three…" Brennan counted in her head before the pain hit her again. She counted when she was in pain to try to calm herself down.

Brennan held her breath through the pain. She felt like she had menstrual cramps to the exponent of ten.

"Probably just gas." Brennan mumbled to herself. She pressed the palm of her hand to the lower left side of her huge bulge to try to ease the pain.

Brennan stood up and walked around the room until the pain died down.

"Bones?!" Brennan turned around to see Booth sitting up staring at her worriedly.

"Good morning." Brennan said trying to smile through another pain jolt.

"Are you okay." He asked worriedly standing up.

"Yeah." Brennan said.

"Are you going into labor?" Booth asked feeling her forehead, "You're sweating."

"It's just gas cramps Booth, I'm fine, really." Brennan said calmly.

"I really should take you to the hospital just to make sure everything is okay." Booth said guiding Brennan back to the bed.

"I fine Booth, I promise. Besides, you're going to a football game today with my dad, Russ, and Jared." Brennan said.

"There are always other football games." Booth said shrugging.

"You're going. If something happens I'll call you." Brennan said.

The bedroom door swung open, "Hey Booth, are you coming?" Russ asked.

Booth looked at Brennan worriedly.

"Go." She said touching his face.

Booth sighed, "I'll be ready in a minute Russ."

"Okay." Russ shut the door.

Booth turned to Brennan, "Call me if anything happens, okay?"

Brennan sighed, "Booth…"

"Okay, I'm going." Booth said kissing her, "Amy's going shopping today too, you're going to have to stay with the kids. Parker is pretty easy going and Amy said the girls are usually quiet. She says if you need anything to just give her a call."

Brennan nodded, "Okay."

"Stay in bed okay?" Booth said grabbing his coat.

"Booth, you're going to make everybody late." Brennan said shaking her head.

"Okay, I'm gone." Booth said giving Brennan one last kiss before he left the bedroom.

Brennan leaned back in bed when another jolt of pain hit her. She gasped,

"Damn it! Not again." Brennan whimpered as the pain started to worsen.

Brennan closed her eyes and tried to sleep through the pain.

Brennan was fast asleep when a shriek woke her up.

"The kids!" she gasped.

Her pains were worse then she had remembered.

Brennan ran to the Emma and Haley's room. The door had been forcefully knocked down. Brennan peeked into the room.

Gomez, Hector, and the leader each had a hand cupped over one of the kids' mouths.

"Now one of you kiddies tell us where Dr. Brennan is or there will be a punishment." Gomez said pulling out a knife.

There were a bunch of muffled screams. Brennan looked around for the closes weapon she could find, which just happened to be a baseball bat.

"Leave them alone!" Brennan growled.

The trio looked at her and smiled.

"Well it's about time you decide to join us." The leader laughed.

"Let them go! It's me you want!" Brennan growled through gritted teeth. The pain was unbearable.

The leader laughed, "You see, you killed our boss. We owe it to Mr. Brooks to kill you. Brooks was like a father to us. Our parents abandoned us when we were ten. Brooks took us in and took care of us. You understand, don't you? It's like if somebody killed Agent Booth, wouldn't you do everything in your power to kill whoever did it?"

"I said let them go!" Brennan growled clutching her bulge.

Gomez took a step closer to Brennan. With the hand he wasn't using to hold Emma against her will he slapped Brennan in the face. Brennan moaned and slide to the floor helpless.

"Look who's the powerful one now Dr. Brennan!" He laughed.

Parker saw his chance. He clamped down on the leader's hand as hard as he could and refused to let go. The leader yelped in pain and released Parker.

The leader reached for Parker but Parker slide under his legs and ran to Haley's side. He kicked Hector in the shin as hard as he could. Hector cursed and released Haley.

"Don't touch my sister you big mean man!" she shrieked jumping onto Gomez. She clawed at his face. Emma soon escaped the clutches of Gomez and ran for the bat Brennan had dropped. Picking it up, she slammed it into the leader's face.

Gomez gasped and doubled over unconscious. Parker and Emma were business fighting off Hector and the leader when Emma ran over to assist them.

"You hurt our Aunt Tempe!" Emma shouted swing the bat side to side.

She hit Hector and knocked him out. This made the leader furious. He grabbed Emma by the collar and dangled her out the window.

"See how you like getting beat up!" He laughed.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Emma shrieked, "Help! Help!"

"Help! Help!" the leader laughed and a mocking tone. "Good bye little girl."

When it seemed like it would be the end of Emma a gunshot filled the air.

The leader had been shot. He looked down a blood stain started to spread quickly all over the front of his shirt. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a trickle of blood. He let go of Emma and fell to the floor dead.

Emma fell on top of Haley and Parker. They look up to see Brennan standing there with a gun in her hand shaking. Sweat dripped off of her face,

"See what happens when people mess with my family?" she said to the dead leader. "They end up dead, just like you, just like you! Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it!"

Brennan crumpled to the floor.

"Aunt Tempe, Bones!" the kids screamed running to the distressed Brennan. "What's wrong?"

Brennan shook her head, "I…I…don't…know…" she gasped clutching her stomach.

"Is it the babies?" Haley asked.

Brennan nodded, "Parker…do you…think you…could call…911?"

Parker ran to the pink phone that was in the girls' room and dialed 911. Parker held the phone to his ear but it only buzzed.

"It's not working!" Parker said.

"They…must've cut the wires…" Brennan cried out in pain.

Gomez and Hector started to stir.

"They're waking up!" Emma said.

"We have to get out of here!" Haley said trying to get Brennan to stand up.

"You guys…go…save…yourselves." Brennan moaned.

"No! We're not leaving unless you leave with us!" Parker said sternly.

"Parker's right! We're going to fight together and were going to die together!" Emma said.

"Three against four!" Haley said crossing here arms, "Family ALWAYS sticks together!"

Brennan laughed weakly, "Guess there's no fighting with you guys."

The kids nodded. Brennan sighed, "Alright, help…me up…"

Brennan grunted in pain as the three kids helped her stand up. They helped her walk down the stairs and out the door before Brennan collapsed again.

"Come on! Get up!" Emma cried worriedly.

Brennan shook her head sadly, "I…c…can't…" she whimpered.

"You have to!" Haley said.

When Brennan refused Parker had an idea.

"You guys stay here! I'll be back with help!" Parker yelled running down the driveway.

He ran out into the main road and started to wave his hands up in the air. A car saw him and swerved nearly hitting Parker.

"Hey son! I could have killed you!" a middle aged man said getting out of the car.

Parker ran over to the man, "Please sir my…" he thought for a moment, "My mommy needs help! She's hurt real bad!" Parker said grabbing the man's arm. "Come on! Come on! We have to go help her!"

"Calm down partner! We're do you and your momma live?" he asked.

Parker pointed down the road, "Down there with my two sisters. Our daddy is out at a football game!"

"Come get in my car so we can go help her."

Parker hesitated remembering what his father said about strangers.

"Come on son! I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

Parker knew that Brennan needed help so he hopped into the man's car.

"I don't think I mentioned this before but my name's Sam Dobson." Sam said as he raced down the dirt road.

"I'm Parker Booth." Parker said.

"Nice name son. I've got a wife and a kid at home, her name's Lydia. She's four, how old are you?"

"I'm six." Parker said.

"That was my favorite age." Sam laughed pulling up into the driveway.

He and Parker got out of the car.

Brennan was lying on the ground panting as Emma and Haley desperately tried to cool her off.

Sam ran over to them.

"Ma'am, my name's Sam Dobson. Your son Parker stopped me on the road and told me you need help. You have a very bright boy. May I carry you to the car?"

Brennan nodded weakly. Sam carefully lifted her up and put her in the back seat of the car. Emma, Parker, and Haley followed.

"The hospital is not too far away from here. Will be there soon Ms…"

" Temperance Brennan." Brennan whispered.

Sam nodded, "What are your names?"

"Emma and Haley." The girls said in unison.

"Cute." Sam smiled pulling in front of the ER.

He picked up Brennan from the back of the car and raced her inside followed by Parker, Emma, and Haley.

"Excuse me sir!" Sam yelled flagging down a doctor. "This lady has gone into labor!"

The doctor ran to the receptionist desk and pushed down a red button.

A flood of nurse rushed in with a stretcher and Sam gently laid Brennan on it.

"Sir, are you the husband?" a nurse asked.

Sam shook his head, "No."

The nurse nodded, "Ma'am do you have a number so we can contact your husband?"

"My fiancé." Brennan gasped quickly scribbling a number down on a postage note.

"Sam! Call…him…" Brennan gasped as the nurses started to wheel Brennan away.

The kids were about to follow when a doctor grabbed them, "Sorry, you can't go back there."

"Hey! Let us go!" they screamed.

Brennan heard them, "Stop!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The nurses stopped, "Is something wrong?"

"Let…them…come…" Brennan gasped motioning the three children to come forward.

"Ma'am, I don't think that's a good idea. It's against hospital policy. No one under 17 is allowed in the delivery room."

"They are my responsibility and I will NOT go into the delivery room without them!" Brennan panted.

The nurses sighed and lifted Emma, Parker, and Haley onto the stretcher beside Brennan.

The kids grabbed onto the rails as the stretcher raced down the hallway and into the swinging doors of the corridor labeled DELIVERY ROOM.

**WOW! Long Chapter! LOL, it's time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Is there a Heaven?

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! JK, this chappy is defiantly going to be a cliffy that will keep you on the edge of your seats.**

Chapter twenty seven: Is There a Heaven?

Booth raced down the highway. He had only found out about Brennan's condition a little over a half hour ago.

"Slow down Seeley!" Jared said. As Booth swerved in and out of cars.

"You're going to get a speeding ticket." Max warned.

"The hell with speeding tickets! Bones is in labor!" Booth growled swerving again.

"Booth, the hospital is…" Russ started to say.

"I know where the damn hospital is Russ! I'm not senile!" Booth yelled doing an illegal U-turn to turn around.

"Did you call the squint squad?" Jared asked.

"Does it look like I've had time to call the squint squad?" Booth hissed.

"I took care of it." Russ said calmly. "I called Amy first and then I called Angela. They said they'd meet us at the hospital."

Booth pulled up at the front of the ER and got out.

"Park the car!" He yelled as he ran into the ER.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Booth yelled flagging down a nurse.

"Do you know where Dr. Temperance Brennan is? I'm her fiancé." Booth quickly.

"She's in delivery room five." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Booth yelled running down the hallway.

When Booth got half way down he saw Parker, Emma, and Haley sitting on a bench.

"Daddy!" Parker said giving his father a hug.

"Hey buddy. What's going on?" Booth asked.

"They kicked us out! Bones wasn't doing well so they kicked us out!" Parker said sounding very upset.

"Listen buddy, I'm going to go make sure everything's okay. Angela will be her soon, you guys just sit here, okay?" Booth said.

Parker nodded, "Daddy? Is…is Bones going to die?"

Booth shook his head, "No bud, she's going to be just fine." Booth said. He didn't believe it himself though.

Booth kissed Parker on the top of the head. He went into the delivery room.

"Bones!" he ran over to Brennan.

"Booth…" she panted.

"Sir." A nurse stopped him.

"You're going to need to put this scrub on." She handed Booth a green scrub.

Booth quickly slid it on and ran to Brennan's side.

"Hey." Booth said wiping sweat from her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Brennan panted.

"Do they know how far along you are?" Booth asked brushing her hair back.

"7 or 8 centimeters dilated…" Brennan said squeezing Booth's hand weakly.

"Booth, I… I…don't think I can do this…" she gasped in pain.

"What do you mean? You're doing wonderfully." Booth soothed kissing her forehead.

"No…I'm…sorry…I can't…continue…" Brennan said shocked shaking her head.

"Bones…don't talk like that." Booth said sternly.

Suddenly without warning Brennan's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She collapsed completely onto the bed.

"She's bleeding out!" a doctor screamed.

Booth was pushed backwards to the point where there were so many doctors and nurses crowded around Brennan that he couldn't even see her.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave!" A nurse said pushing Booth out the door.

"What?! No! She's my fiancée! I'm not leaving!" Booth yelled.

It was too late, Booth was already out the door.

Booth walked towards the crowd sitting on the bench. Parker, Emma, Haley, Russ, Jared, Max, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, and Caroline all stared at Booth nobody said a word.

Booth ran at the wall,

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Booth cursed kicking the wall.

He collapsed onto the crowded bench with his head in his hands.

Nobody said a word. Nobody knew what to say to relieve one another. They watched nurses and doctors sped in and out of the delivery room with bags of blood.

Just then a doctor walked out of the room with a serious expression on his face.

"Which one of you is Mr. Booth?" the doctor asked.

Booth raised his hand slowly.

"I have some news…" the doctor said slowly.

**Is Brennan dead or alive? Are the babies okay? What is the news? All questions will be answered next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND BE NICE ABOUT IT! :)**


	28. I'm Not Leaving Yet

**Thanks for the reviews! Hahaha! I hope you guys didn't l think I'd leave you hanging for months did you? **

Chapter twenty eight: I'm Not Leaving Yet

_Recap: __"Which one of you is Mr. Booth?" the doctor asked._

_Booth raised his hand slowly._

"_I have some news…" the doctor said slowly._

Everything was silent. What was the doctor's news? Was Brennan dead? Suddenly Booth's temper snapped.

"What is it?! Are my fiancée and twins dead?! God damn it tell me or I swear to God I'll…"

"Mr. Booth! You're fiancée's fine. You have two beautiful healthy five pound newborns." The doctor said smiling.

The room was filled with sighs of relief. Booth ran over to the doctor.

"Thank you!" he said hugging him.

"Um…you're welcome?"

"Can I see her now?" Booth asked excitedly.

"Yes, but only a few people at a time. Dr. Brennan is very exhausted and we want her to get as much rest as possible so she can heal faster."

"You, go Booth. You're their father." Angela and Amy said together.

Booth nodded. Without looking to see if anyone was following him he rushed into the delivery room. Brennan smiled at him weakly. In her arms she had two tiny pink and blue bundles in her arms.

"We're lucky that they weren't too premature that they'd have to go into a incubator thing." Brennan said admiring the bundles.

Booth ran over to her, "Oh thank God you're alright! I'd thought you'd died!" Booth said tears in his eyes.

"No need to get emotional Booth. I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. I have a duty to carry out." Brennan said.

"How are they?" Booth asked pulling back the bundles just enough so he could have a glimpse of their tiny faces.

"They're well, though, I never knew something so little could make such a loud noise. Sorry that you couldn't be here to see them being born." Brennan said.

"I think I'll mange. I'm sure there will be others." Booth said sighing sarcastically.

Suddenly one of the babies started to bawl.

"Oh no! Sh! Sh! Don't cry! It seems something's upsetting you!" Brennan cooed.

"Give her to me Bones." Booth said calmly.

Booth making sure he was supporting his daughter in all the right places carefully lifted her from her mother's arms.

"Hi Hannah, I'm your daddy. It's nice to finally meet you." Booth cooed.

Hannah had a tuff of little auburn hair, pink puckered lips, and brilliant blue eyes just like her mother. But she had Booth's face.

"She likes you." Brennan said smiling.

Just then the other baby started to cry.

"Oh no! What's wrong Jack?" Brennan cooed.

Jack had his mother's brilliant blue eyes and his father's brown hair. He had his father's face and lips.

Just then a doctor walked in, "Mr. Booth, we need you to come and sign the birth certificates, have you guys picked out names?"

Brennan and Booth nodded, "Jack Anthony and Hannah Grace Booth."

Booth handed Brennan their daughter and followed the doctor.

While Booth was signing the birth certificates the doctor brought something up.

"Where you and your family were staying the police found three men. One was dead and the other two were unconscious. They were taken into custody just a few hours ago."

Booth let out a quiet sigh of relief. Those guys could no longer harm his family.

"Mr. Booth, your wife and wins were moved to a hospital room, 189, just down the hall from here." A nurse said walking into the room.

"Can I go now?!" Booth asked polity.

The doctor shrugged, "Yeah, for now at least."

Booth and the rest of the "family" walked down the hall.

"You know what?"Angela said.

"Brennan isn't going to sleep anytime soon. I'm going to visit her right now!"

Everyone else agreed.

"Maybe we should…" Booth didn't have time to finish. Everyone bustled into Brennan's room.

"Oh my God! Sweetie! They're prefect!" Angela squealed scooping up Hannah before Brennan could reply.

"Hi honey, I'm your Auntie Ange, we're going to have SO much fun together when you're older!" Angela cooed.

"Jack, nice name. Where have I heard that one before?" Hodgins said touching baby Jack's hand.

"Wow, they're so little…" Zach mumbled.

"Hi! I'm your big brother Parker! I'll show you around this town when you're older!" Parker said looking at Booth twins.

"You're going to have A LOT of poopy diapers. And don't think just because you had twins means you cannot come to work." Cam joked.

"Congratulations baby!" Max said kissing his daughter.

"Wow Tempe! I'm the luckiest uncle in the world! A two for two deal. Killing two birds with one stone." Russ said admiring both of the babies.

"Yay! We can make them into a prince and princess!" Emma and Haley laughed.

"Sh, girls, you don't want to wake them up." Amy scolded, "They're gorgeous Tempe."

"We're going to have a lot to discuss about at our next session." Sweets said.

"I hope I'm a mom like you Dr. Brennan someday." Daisy said clutching Sweets arm.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Well, it seems like your soldiers did a fine job after all bro." Jared laughed.

"Inappropriate Jared!" Booth snapped.

"Thank you everybody." Brennan said finally speaking up.

"Excuse me!" a nurse said angrily storming into the overcrowded room.

"There are only supposed to be a FEW visitors at a time so Dr. Brennan can rest! OUT!" she said pointing at the door.

Everyone sighed.

"Who ruined your parade?" Angela mumbled handing Hannah to Booth.

"Bye Sweetie, get some rest. We'll all see you tomorrow."

Everyone mumbled goodbye or congratulations as they filed out of the room.

Brennan and Booth burst out laughing.

"WOW…" Brennan said shaking her head.

"I agree." Booth said smiling.

Brennan yawned, "You know, only 2/3 of the newborn population are born with blue eyes."

"Interesting…" Booth said taking Jack from his mother.

"W…what are you doing?!" Brennan asked alarmed, "Give them back!"

"Calm down Bones. You need your rest. You can see them again as soon as you wake up from your nap." Booth said handing both twins to the nurse.

"But…I'm not tired…" Brennan mumbled.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Booth smiled pulling up a chair beside Brennan.

"I'm…not…ti…" Brennan didn't finish. Her eyes fluttered once and she was gone.

Booth kissed her forehead, "I love you so much. More then you could ever imagine. You may think love is just a chemical in the brain but it's more than that Bones. If love was just a chemical then one could not truly love one purely. I know for a fact that I love you like you were my own flesh and blood. If you could hear me now I do not know how you would react. Would it be happiness or pure embarrassment? One could not love one as much as I love you, my dear Bones. Though I may not show it at times I do really love you. I hope you realize that."

**This story is not nearly done. There's still the wedding and…yeah…it might be a few more chapters. But where one story ends another begins. I hope when this story's done you will read the sequel with TWICE the adventure! TRIPLE the drama! QUADRUPLE the romance and action! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Booth’s Gift to Brennan

**Thanks for the reviews. There will be a few chapters before the final chapter which is the wedding.**

Chapter twenty eight: Booth's Gift to Brennan

Booth and Brennan had just finished signing the hospital release forms.

"You ready to go?" Booth asked helping Brennan into a wheelchair.

"Yeah." Brennan held out her arms and Booth placed a twin in each crook of each of her arms.

Booth pushed Brennan to the elevator, "How are you feeling, tired?"

Brennan shook her head, "No, I'm fine…Booth, what are we going to do? We don't have a place or a nursery!"

"We'll figure something out." Booth said putting the twins into baby car seats before helping Brennan into the car.

Brennan sat in the back of the car between the two twins. Brennan looked out the window.

"Booth, where are we going?" Brennan asked concerned.

"I'm taking the scenic route home." Booth said.

"Booth, home is THAT way." Brennan said pointing behind her.

Booth ignored her and turned into a driveway. The lawn was about two acres at the most. The house was huge almost the size of a mansion.

"Booth, what are we doing?!" Brennan asked a little alarmed.

Booth took the wheelchair out of the trunk and wheeled it around to where Brennan and the twins were. He helped Brennan out and gave the twins to her.

"Booth, what's going on?" Brennan asked for the fifth time.

"Welcome home." Booth said opening the door.

Brennan gasped, "You bought a house for me?!"

Booth shook his head, "For us."

Brennan was speechless.

"Sweets told me a couple should choose and buy a house together. If you don't like it…" Booth started to say when Brennan stopped him.

"No Booth, I love it." She whispered.

"Really?!" Booth asked surprise.

"It's beautiful…and it's all ours?"

Booth nodded, "All ours. Here, I'll show you the nursery. Do you think you can walk?"

Brennan nodded. Booth helped her up and took Hannah so they each were holding a twin. Booth and Brennan walked up stairs and into a large dark room.

"Do you think you can turn on the lights so I can get a better look at the room?" Brennan asked.

Booth flipped a switch.

"Surprise!" Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Zach, Russ, Emma, Amy, Haley, Max, Carolyn, Jared, Sweets, Parker, and Daisy yelled jumping out of every corner of the room.

Brennan gasped, "You all knew about this?"

They nodded laughing, "Yep, we all pitched in and helped Booth decorate. That's why we were late coming home from the college football game." Jared said smiling.

"Everyone…thank you…I don't know how I can repay you…" Brennan said still astonished.

"Hey don't mention it Dr. B." Hodgins said smiling.

"Dr. Hodgins is right Cherie, you've done something for all of us in the past. It's about time we pay you back." Carolyn said.

"What do you think Bren?" Angela asked.

"It's perfect…too perfect for words." Brennan said.

Hannah and Jack started to stir.

"I think they're going to be hungry when they wake up." Angela said. "Okay, all men and kids go outside to the pool or down into the basement where the pool table is. We women have some wedding planning to do."

Nobody seemed surprised about the wedding. Angela must have told them all about it from what Brennan and Booth could tell.

Brennan settled back onto a couch in the nursery and Booth handed her Hannah before following the men and the kids out of the room. Brennan held up a twin to each breast and began to nurse.

"Now we have a lot to discuss about…" Angela said pulling a clip board from out behind her.

"Um…well Booth and I decided you are the bridesmaid, Jared is Booth's best man, both Emma and Haley are flower girls, and Parker is the ring bearer, and the rest of the women are brides maid." Brennan said.

"Mh…okay…" Angela mumbled checking things off her list.

"We'll all go shopping tomorrow. Sweetie, where are you and Booth going to get married?"

Brennan thought, "Um…a church?"

"Where?" Cam asked.

"Um…wait! I got it! Booth and I will get married in the Jeffersonian!" Brennan said.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"It's actually not a bad idea…" Angela said, "Carolyn, do you think…"

"Are you out of your mind? How am I supposed to book the Jeffersonian?!" Carolyn said alarmed.

"Please!" Angela pleaded.

Carolyn sighed, "For Dr. Brennan, I'll try, but no guarantees."

"Thank you!" Angela smiled. "Now we have to order a wedding cake and…"

All the women knew that they were going to be there for awhile. Luck for Brennan the twins were not colicky or whiny today. It was going to be a long day.

**Okay, the next chapter everyone is going wedding shopping! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Brides and Grooms

**Thanks for the reviews! Make sure you check out my profile so you can see the pictures of the wedding dresses, cake, twins, and nursery. For the last chapter look at my Bones and Booth wedding photos (not posted yet except for my avatar one you see when you first click my profile.)**

Chapter thirty: Brides and Grooms

Today was the day that everyone was going shopping. The women and the men split up to buy their tuxedos and brides maid dress (in Brennan's case a wedding dress.)

_The women shopping_

"I know the perfect store!" Angela said excitedly.

Everyone followed Angela into a store called Tiffany Bridal.

"Ohhh! Look Bren! You have to try that on…or maybe this one? Oh wait! That one would look simply gorgeous on you!" Angela threw dress at Brennan.

"You'd think she was planning a banquet at the White House." Carolyn whispered to Cam.

"Ange, maybe I should try all of these on before we get more out." Brennan suggested.

"Yes, yes, try them on." Angela mumbled pushing Brennan into a changing room.

"Amy! Can…you…watch the…twins…" Brennan tried to say as Angela forcefully tried to pull a dress over Brennan's head.

"Ouch Ange!" Brennan hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Angela mumbled, "I'm just in a hurry because your wedding is on Friday."

"WHAT! FRIDAY! THAT'S IN THREE DAYS! HOLY CRAP ANGELA! WHY SO SOON?!" Brennan shrieked.

Angela cringed, "Sorry! It was the only time we could get the Jeffersonian, but don't worry, I've got it all under control."

"I hope so!" Brennan growled in annoyance, "Does Booth know?"

Angela nodded, "The guys are going to tell him."

"Oh." Brennan mumbled.

"Wow! Sweetie! You look great! Take a step outside so everyone can see you." Angela led Brennan out of the room.

The store was filled with ohs and ahs.

"Wow! Bones! You look pretty." Parker said.

"You look like a princess!" Emma and Haley laughed.

"You look fabulous!" Cam and Amy agreed.

"Not bad Cherie." Carolyn mumbled.

"Aunt Tempe! Look at us!" Emma and Haley laughed twirling around in a circle. "Do you like our dresses?"

"They're very pretty." Brennan smiled.

"Look at the babies!" Haley squealed picking up a sleeping Jack.

"Ah! Haley! Be careful! Put Jack down!" Amy shrieked grabbing Jack from Haley.

Jack woke up and started to cry. He was followed by Hannah.

"Oh no! Something's wrong with them!" Brennan said, "Maybe they're hungry or they need a diaper change!"

"I think they're just cranky." Amy said handing Jack and Hannah to Brennan.

"Oh Amy, can you hold them for jus a second? I need to get out of this dress. I don't want them to spit up on it." Brennan said handing Jack and Hannah to Amy.

"Today's going to be a long day. I wonder what Booth is thinking." Brennan mumbled walking into a stall.

_Shopping with the men_

"Just three short days man." Hodgins said as they looked through the rows of tuxedoes.

"Hodgins if you say that one more time you aren't going to make it to the end of the first day." Booth warned.

"Why won't Hodgins make it?" Zach questioned.

"I think what Agent Booth is trying to say is that he doesn't want to think about the wedding right now." Sweets said.

"Are you nervous Booth?" Russ asked.

"No, no! I'm so excited." Booth lied.

"You're lying…" Sweets said.

"No I'm not Sweets!" Booth said reaching for his gun to shoot Sweets with.

"Calm down Seeley. I know you're excited but we all can tell you're nervous." Jared said.

"God, I'm I that obvious?!" Booth said collapsing into a chair.

"It's going to be great Booth. I was nervous just like you, but when I saw Christine on our wedding day in her wedding dress. It just about blew me away…" Max said putting a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"I hope everything goes okay. I wonder what Bones is thinking." Booth mumbled walking in to a changing room.

"Just three short days Bones and then two people become one." Booth smiled at the truth of his own words.

**The next chapter is the last chapter. I hope I get a lot of reviews for it! PLEASE REVIEW! The sequel will have The Grave Digger in it as the killer. Starring all the characters in this story and more! I hope I get double or triple the reviews for the sequel. (I LOVED the two new Bones episodes. I loved watching Booth playing hockey. The next episode looks thrilling. Of course we all know that they won't kill Booth off due to the plans at the end of the season wink-wink!)**


	31. When Two People Become One

**Thanks for the reviews! Um…here's the last chapter of this story! I hope you all will read the sequel. Bones and Booth have a 12 year old, Parker, two 6 year olds Hannah and Jack, a two year old, Jodie, and a four month old, Nicky (Nicolas.) Please read and review.**

Chapter thirty one: When Two People Become One

Brennan paced around in her office. The twins were in their wedding outfits. They were asleep at the moment. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Brennan said not stopping.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela whispered softly.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah…yeah…I'm fine…" Brennan mumbled.

"Sweetie, I've known you for over ten years and I can tell when something's up." Angela said gently picking a sleeping Jack up.

"I'm just worried about the whole matrimony concept." Brennan whispered picking a sleeping Hannah.

"It's going to be fine Bren. When you walk down that isle you won't believe you even worried." Angela soothed.

"I don't know Ange…"

"Sweetie, do you love Booth?"

Brennan nodded, "With all my heart."

"Then you will be fine." Angela smiled.

"Babe?" Max opened the door.

"It's time."

Brennan kissed Jack and Hannah on the top of each of their heads. She turned to Angela,

"Thanks Ange." Brennan whispered.

Brennan handed Hannah to Angela who handed them both to Amy who had just entered the room.

Brennan slid her arm through her father's. Brennan toke a deep breath and she and her father walked out the door and started down the stairs.

The Jeffersonian was decorated in blue and white streamers and flowers.

Heads turned and everyone gasped,

"Look at Dr. Brennan." Sweets whispered.

"I actually thought she'd run out on Booth." Hodgins said.

Brennan felt tears welding up in her eyes. Emma and Haley were smiling at her as was Parker. Then Brennan's eyes froze on to somebody else…Booth. He smiled at her. She wondered if he was crying.

"You look beautiful." Booth whispered into her ear when she finally reached to the alter.

"You look good too." She whispered back.

The preacher cleared his throat. Everyone went silent and stared at Booth and Brennan.

"Friends, we have come today at the invitation of Seeley Atticus Booth and Temperance Joy Brennan to share in the joy of their wedding. This outward celebration we shall see and hear is an expression of the inner love and devotion they have in their hearts. " The preacher said.

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the Art of Marriage: The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say 'I love you' at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner."

Booth turned to Brennan. Tears in his eyes,

"I, Seeley Atticus Booth, take you, Temperance Joy Brennan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Brennan looked Booth straight in his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears,

"I, Temperance Joy Brennan, take you, Seeley Atticus Booth, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Booth looked at Brennan,

"I do." He whispered.

"Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health. In adversity as well as in prosperity. For better or for worse, and be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked Booth.

"I do."

"Do you, Temperance Joy Brennan take Seeley Atticus Booth to be your lawful and wedded husband?" the preacher asked Brennan.

Brennan smiled at Booth. Tears poured down her cheeks,

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to obey, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health, in adversity as well as in prosperity, for better or for worse, and be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked Brennan.

"I do."

"The word of God in 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 tells us what love is like and what love does: "Love is patient, love is kind, and is not jealous; Love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love… Never… Fails" the preacher said. "Having this kind of love in your hearts, you have chosen to share a ring as the sign and seal of the vows you are making today. Though small in size, a ring is very large in significance. Made of precious metal, it reminds us that love is not cheap, nor common, indeed, love may cost us dearly. Made in a circle, the design tells us that love must never come to an end, we must keep it continuous. As you wear your ring, whether together or apart for a moment, may it be a constant reminder of these glad promises you are making today."

"Seeley Atticus Booth, will you take your ring and place it upon the third finger of Temperance Joy Brennan's left hand, and repeat after me this promise:…This ring I give in token and pledge… as a sign of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed.

"Oh, we made up our own vows." Booth said smiling at Brennan.

"Temperance Joy Brennan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Booth smiled.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made." Brennan smiled.

Booth slid the ring on Brennan's third finger.

"Temperance Joy Brennan, will you take your ring and place it upon the third finger of Seeley Atticus Booth's left hand, and repeat after me this promise: This ring I give in token and pledge … as a sign of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed.

Brennan took Booth's left hand,

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Brennan said sliding the ring on Booth's third finger.

"The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make His face shine on you and be gracious to you. The Lord lift up His countenance upon you, and grant you peace. In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen." The preacher said.

"Forasmuch as Seeley Atticus Booth and Temperance joy Brennan have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Seeley Atticus Booth and Temperance Brennan are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of California: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Booth grabbed Brennan and tipped hr over. His lips in closed hers. The crowd went baresark.

"Please turn and face the audience. Friends, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Booth." The preacher said.

"Brennan! He didn't say Brennan. And he didn't call you an agent and me a doctor" Brennan hissed to Booth over the loud clapping and hooting.

Booth chuckled, "Are we going to have to sue him?"

"What?" Brennan asked sounding confused.

Booth shook his head, "Never mind."

"This all happened in just nine months." Brennan shook her head in shock.

Booth sighed, "I know."

Brennan leaned closer to Booth, "I guess the concept of marriage doesn't bother me as much anymore."

Booth smiled and leaned closer to her, "Now I guess we're more than just partners."

"I guess so."

They passionately kissed. Today on June 24, 2009 Brennan and Booth became one person, one life that branches out to make more lives. Today two partners agreed to love one another with all of their hearts. Now they shall love each other for all eternity.

Fin. (Or is it?)

**The end…or is it? Mauhahahah! Here comes the sequel, ****Goodbye Blue Skies. **** I hope you all will read it and review! PLEASE REVIEW this story and the sequel. **


End file.
